Gypsy Belle Paulette
by GypsyQueenFlorica
Summary: This is the story of a young French citizen who ran away to Paris from her wicked stepmother. Paulette soon meets a kind-hearted young gypsy puppeteer named Clopin who she is greatly hoping to win the heart of.
1. 1 The Adventure Begins

Once upon a time,in a beautiful cottage by a flowery meadow somewhere in the French countryside,there lived a man named Luath Courd'gai and his daughter Paulette. Luath was a kind,loving father. He loved Paulette very much and tried everything he could to keep his child happy.  
Paulette was very beautiful inside and out and everyone who had met her loved her for she was kind-hearted and optimistic. Not to mention,she was very talented. When she was only five years old,her mother taught her how to sew. Paulette would use her sewing abilities to make her very own hand puppets and with them,she loved to use her imagination and make up her own stories. She had also taught herself to play the guitar and she'd always had a wonderful singing voice.  
Though it was tragic losing her mother as a child,Paulette still remained looking on the bright side of life. Because of her cheerful attitude,Luath would say,since his wife was gone,that Paulette was the light of his life. She always had a way to brighten up any sad situation.  
With or without her mother,Paulette felt that her life was wonderful just because she loved living it. She was friends with just about everyone,even all of the animals. She would come out to the meadow everyday to enjoy the beautiful scenery and had little animals friends come to visit her;There was a fawn,two fox cubs(a brother and sister),a bunny,a squirrel,a skunk kitten and two little songbirds named Danielle and Claire. Paulette had such fun with her animal friends and they would always be ready to cheer her up if she ever felt sad,though,Paulette was happy most of the time.  
As happy as his daughter was,Luath still felt like Paulette was in need of a mother's care. So,one day,he married again. His new wife,Madame Amella Ferregal,was a beautiful and wealthy woman. But,she wasn't as beautiful as Paulette,which made Madame Ferregal rather jealous of the young woman.  
A month later,Luath became very ill and and soon passed away. Paulette grieved for the loss of her dear father. Her stepmother,however,showed no pity at all. It was then Paulette could see Madame Ferregal's true nature. She was a vain and cold-hearted woman who cared nothing for the girl or her father. Since then,Paulette had been dressed in rags and forced to work as Madame Ferregal's servant,having to do everything for her without a break. She even made Paulette sleep in the coldest,murkiest room in the house with an uncomfortable bed.  
One morning,Paulette went out to the well to fetch a bucket of water. Her little animal friends came along and noticed she looked very sad.  
"Paulette,what's wrong?" Chirped Danielle. "You look rather upset!"  
"Today's the day of the Festival of Fools." Paulette explained. "Me and Daddy used to go every year,but,this year,Daddy's gone and Madame Ferregal says we can't go."  
"Why not?" Asked the bunny,hopping up to her.  
"Well,it's all just because she hates gypsies." Paulette told her animal friends. "She says they're evil. They don't seem evil at all to me and my father never had anything against them."  
"Why can't you just go by yourself?" Asked one of the foxes.  
"Yes!" Agreed the other fox. "You're old enough to make your own choices."  
"Madame Ferregal would be furious." Paulette answered. "She never wants me to do anything but work for her all day."  
"That's her own problem!" Claire piped up. "She shouldn't be the one to tell you what to do. If you want to go to the festival,just go! Don't let that witch stop you!"  
"That's right,Paulette." Danielle agreed. "It's not right for someone to take control of your life and you don't have to let them. You just gotta follow your heart."  
Paulette smiled and nodded. "You're right!"  
"PAULETTE!" A loud and threatening voice was suddenly heard,sending the animals scurrying off. Paulette's heart raced as Madame Ferregal stormed out of the house,shouting,"What's taking you so long,you worthless fool? Get in here with my water!"  
"Alright! Sorry!" Paulette said quickly. She picked up the bucket of water which was filled to the brim. It was heavy,so,Paulette tried to carry it slowly and carefully. Madame Ferregal was getting impatient.  
"Can't you go any faster?" She snapped.  
Then,she shoved Paulette so hard that it caused her to fall down and spill all of the water onto the ground.  
"Now,look what you've done,you clumsy wretch!" Madame Ferregal screamed.  
"Well,if you hadn't pushed me..." Paulette began,but,her stepmother interuptted her.  
"Don't argue with me!" She yelled. "Just get back to work and don't slack off!" And with that,Madame Ferregal stormed back into the house.  
Feeling hurt,Paulette got on her feet,picked up the bucket and headed back to the well. She wondered why she should even work for such a cruel woman while all SHE did was just sit down and admire her reflection. Paulette could take no more. She slammed down the bucket and exclaimed,"I've had it! I'm not going to let that horrible snob push me around anymore! I'm 20 and a half years old and I have the right to make my own decisions. I'm off to the Festival!"  
And in a flash,Paulette was off and gone. Her animals friends cheered for her. Paulette longed for ridding the misery of living with Madame Ferregal and,to her luck,her life was about to change.


	2. The Puppeteer

Crossing the bridge that led the way to the city of Paris,Paulette was far from home without a worry and so happy that she soon forgot all about Madame Ferregal. When she reached the town square,she could hear the laughter of children nearby. They were watching a puppet show that was being preformed in a little theater in a gypsy wagon. Filled with joy and excitement,Paulette went over to the wagon to watch the show with the children,joining them in there laughter and cheers.  
When the show was over,all of the children applauded for the great performance and out of the wagon came the puppeteer. Paulette's eyes widened and shimmered with amazement. The puppeteer was a handsome young gypsy man,no more than 25 years old. His body was slim and wiry. He wore a flamboyant costume with tights that were half purple,half yellow with purple stripes. He had little bells on the tips of his shoes and around his yellow poncho and a feather stuck in his big,purple hat. Around his eyes and nose was a magenta mask. He had shoulder length black hair and a goatee on his chin.  
Suddenly,the young puppeteer noticed Paulette and gave here a bright and welcoming smile. His teeth shone like pearls and his eyes twinkled like stars,giving Paulette a warm,happy feeling. Though people wouldn't seem to describe him as conventionally handsome,Paulette felt that he was the most gorgeous young man she'd ever seen in her life.  
"Bonjour,madamoiselle!" The gypsy said with a bow. Even to a scullery maid,he would show hospitality. Surprisingly,he recognized the girl. "Hey,I remember you."  
Paulette looked at him astonished.  
"Don't you and your father come to the festival every year?" he asked.  
"We used to." Paulette began sadly. "But,my father died about a month ago and I've been living with my horrible stepmother,Madame Ferregal. She's been making me work for her day in and day out and she's very mean to me. That explains why I'm dressed in rags."  
Her stomach started to growl.  
"Not to mention,she dosn't feed me anything but bread crusts and water only once a day. Now,I'm really hungry!"  
The young gypsy shook his head in pity. "Awww! Tsk,tsk,tsk. That's terrible." Then he took Paulette by the hand. "Come along. You've earned a better meal." And he took her inside his wagon.  
He pulled the curtains to his window and door in case anyone ever came around to look for Paulette.  
"I like it here!" said Paulette,making herself comfortable in the wagon.  
"I know it's not much." Said the gypsy man,pulling out a bag from under his bed. "But,I like it,too! It's better than nothing."  
"What's in that bag?" Paulette asked curiously.  
"Just some cookies I got from the bakery this morning." He replied. "Chocolate chip and the best in all of Paris." He pulled out a cookie and took a big bite. "Mmmmm!" He said with a giggle,chewing the bite from his cookie and savoring the wonderful taste.  
Paulette's mouth was watering.  
Then,after swallowing,the young man held the open bag up to Paulette. "Would you like one?" He asked cheerily.  
"Oh,yes,please!" Paulette replied with a smile.  
"Help yourself!" The gypsy told her as she reached into the bag to get a cookie.  
Paulette savored every bite of the cookie,wishing she could have food like this more often.  
"So,what is your name?" the gypsy asked.  
Paulette swallowed a bite of her cookie and replied,"Paulette. Paulette Courd'gai."  
"What a lovely name!" The puppeteer said with a smile,admiring how beautiful she was even though she was in rags.  
"Thank you!" Paulette said cheerfully. "And you are?"  
"Clopin Trouillefou," Replied the man. "King of the gypsies and master of ceremonies!"  
He seemed to express such confidence and enthusiasm when introducing himself. Paulette admired,not only that,but,the person in general.  
"Clopin." She mused. The name sounded lovely to her. She loved how it rolled off her tongue and she would remember it for it was the name of the gypsy puppeteer who treated her with such kindness.


	3. The Festival

Clopin poured the cookies out of the bag and onto a silver platter.  
"Would you like some more?" He asked Paulette.  
"Yes,please!" Paulette replied happily. The hungry girl eagerly took two cookies off of the platter. Just then,she paused for a moment,feeling like it was rather rude of her to take two without Clopin's permission.  
"I'm sorry!" She said. "Should I..."  
"Oh,cheri," Clopin answered. "I don't mind. Take as many as you'd like." After saying so,he got out two cups and a pitcher. "Would you like some milk with that?" He asked pouring a cup for himself.  
"Oh,yes!" Paulette replied merrily. "I would love that."  
"Alright!" Clopin said,pouring a cup for her.  
"Thanks!" Paulette said with a grateful smile.  
As the two ate cookies and drank the milk in their cups,Clopin was deep in thought. He could tell by Paulette's rags that she was suffering a hard life with her stepmother and he wished there was something he could do to make it better. He understood,for life as a gypsy was hard as well. Some people outside the gypsies would see him as a lying,thieving fool,but,Paulette didn't see him like that at all. To her,he seemed loyal and friendly and didn't mean any harm. Clopin felt that he had never met anyone quite as kind as Paulette and somehow felt like he would do anything for her.  
Wiping off a milk mustache,Clopin cleared his throat and turned to Paulette. "Is there anything you would like to do for the festival?" He asked her.  
"Hmm..." Paulette started to think of what she could do. Her mind was racing. Just then,she realized she could help Clopin put on a puppet show for the children.  
"I love puppets," Paulette began. "And I think I can come up with some nice stories to tell with them. It would be fun to put on a show for those children...If that's alright with you."  
"Oh,of course." Clopin cried cheerfully. "I'll be having lots of duties to attend to being the master of ceremonies and all. So,I could probably use a good assistant puppeteer. If you'd like to."  
"I'd love to!" Paulette giggled.  
"Alright." Clopin replied. "We can arrange that."  
The young man then reached for a puppet that looked exactly like him.  
"Wow!" the puppet started to speak with a high and squeaky voice. "Who is she? She's cute!"  
Paulette blushed at the puppet's flattering words.  
"This is Paulette." Clopin explained to the little puppet. "She has offered to put on a puppet show while I host the festival. I want you to be good for her,okay?"  
"Okay!" piped the puppet and took hold of Paulette's hand with his tiny cloth hands. "Enchante,cheri! I am most delighted to meet you." And the little puppet kissed Paulette's hand. Paulette chuckled. As well as she thought Clopin was very charming and really cute,she thought the same about his little puppet.  
When the festival had started,Paulette had disguised herself in a long,dark blue cloak so she would be unnoticed by Madame Ferregal if ever she came around.  
While Clopin hosted the festival,Paulette used her imagination and thought up some great stories to tell with Clopin's puppets and put on a marvelous show for whoever cared to stop and watch.  
Later,when the show was over,to Paulette's delight,all of the little children were applauding and cheering for her performance. She took a bow and made the little Clopin puppet take a bow as well.  
Unknown to Paulette,Madame Ferregal was there,looking all over the place for her. People were intimidated by her ice cold stare,even Clopin himself.  
Madame Ferregal suddenly heard a familiar voice. The warm,cheerful voice of a young woman. It was coming from over at a little puppet theater with children gathered around it and mingling with a figure in a dark cloak. Madame Ferregal soon noticed the beautiful,smiling face of Paulette and recognized her right away.  
Meanwhile,Paulette heard a lonely squeak coming from nearby. She ran over to investigate,letting the children play with Clopin's puppets for the time being. Over in a dark corner of an alley,Paulette saw something shivering and heard a tiny mew. It was luckily still light out for Paulette to see what it was. It was a little gray kitten,an orphan with legs like twigs and messy fur. It looked lonely,hungry and chilled to the bone.  
"You poor thing." Paulette said softly. "You could really use some tender care."  
She knelt down beside the kitten and tried to pick it up. The kitten squeaked softly as she lifted it to her chest. Paulette wrapped the kitten in her cloak to keep it warm.  
"Shhh!" She whispered consolingly. "It's alright! Don't worry;I'll take good care of you!"  
As Paulette came from out of the dark alley,stroking the kitten and humming softly to it,Madame Ferregal came storming over to her unexpectedly.  
"PAULETTE!" Madame Ferregal shrieked,frightening the little kitten half to death. Paulette was greatly startled by the sudden appearance of her heartless stepmother.  
"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked Paulette in a threatening voice.  
"Well,me and my father used to come here every year and I'm old enough to make my own choices." Paulette began. "I couldn't just stay at home all day. I needed to get out and have some fun."  
"Young lady!" Madame Ferregal roared. "Your father is gone and your days of coming to these peasant festivals are over! I am in charge of your life now!"  
The kitten was so scared of Madame Ferregal that it leaped out of Paulette's arms and ran back to the alley.  
"Wait! Come back!" Paulette cried.  
"You have no use for that revolting creature!" Madame Ferregal said harshly. She hated animals. "It dosen't like you anyway!"  
Madame Ferregal's cruelty was starting to really anger Paulette.  
"It would of learned to like me if you hadn't scared it away!" Paulette snapped.  
"Don't you speak to me that way!" her stepmother snapped back.  
"But,the poor thing might die!" Paulette cried.  
"I couldn't care less!" Madame Ferregal replied coldly. "Now,come along! When we get home,you'll have to do more chores and then go straight to bed without supper!"  
She grabbed Paulette by the arm and pulled her off to where she was heading. Paulette wanted to explain everything,but,coming to think of it,she knew her stepmother wouldn't listen. She thought about the poor kitten and how it might die without anyone to care for it. If only Madame Ferregal could just learn to like animals. Gypsies,as well. Amella was just one of those people who thought gypsies were nothing but evil,dishonest thieves. Paulette thought the opposite. She knew that not all gypsies were like that,for she had met a gypsy herself that day,one who was kind and caring and meant no evil. She even wished she could be a gypsy herself,for she had a free spirit and didn't deserve to live under the tormenting hands of Madame Ferregal. Paulette wished she could live her life in freedom and endless glee with Clopin and the other gypsies,as well as the little kitten she had found and would take in to care for. As upset as she was,Paulette tried to remain optimistic.  
"Someday," She thought to herself. "I'll be free!" 


	4. Into the Night

When the two women have made it back home,Madame Ferregal made poor Paulette scrub the floors,make her dinner,do the dishes and clean the fireplace before going to bed. Paulette asked if she could have just a little something to eat,but,her cruel stepmother refused to let her have a single bite.  
Hours later,after having to do a tedious load of hard work,Paulette was feeling tired,hungry and,above all,totally unsatisfied. She went into her dark,cold bedroom,collapsed down onto her bed and started to weep. Whatever would happen to that poor stray kitten she had found earlier? Without any caring for,it could become even weaker and die. And how could Paulette ever convince Madame Ferregal that not all gypsies were evil? Ferregal was so haughty that she wouldn't listen to a single word Paulette had to say. Paulette's encounter with Clopin didn't seem to cause any harm,for he seemed very harmless. Not to mention,looking back on his appearance,Paulette thought he was really handsome. Loving the memories of meeting him,Paulette wished she could see Clopin more often and learn more about him. She wished with all her heart she could live as a gypsy and be free forever from her unfair life with Madame Ferregal.  
Paulette soon decided that,with the help of Danielle and Claire,she could send a letter and a kiss to Clopin. She found a clean piece of paper,a feather pen and some ink in her bedside table drawer and started to write the letter and,as she wrote,she began to sing in a soft,pleasant voice:  
"Someday,  
When we are wiser,  
When the world's older,  
When we have learned,  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
to live and let live.  
Someday,  
Life will be fairer,  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay.  
God speed  
This bright mellinium  
on it's way.  
Let it come someday."  
After describing to her bird friends what the young gypsy looked like,she gave the letter to Danielle.  
"Aww,how come she gets to give him the letter?" Claire complained.  
Paulette giggled and said,"Don't worry! I have a job for you that's just as good."  
Having Claire perched on her finger,Paulette lifted her up and whispered,"Give this to him for me." And she kissed the bird's beak.  
Claire blushed. "That's kinda gross,don't you think?" She asked.  
But just then,they heard the sound of a beautiful tenor voice coming from the nearby forest on their right:  
"Someday,  
Our fight will be won then,  
We'll stand in the sun then,  
That bright afternoon.  
'Till then,  
On days when the sun is gone,  
We'll hang on  
And we'll wish upon the moon.  
Change will come,  
One day,  
Someday soon."  
They saw a lithe figure coming their way. Paulette recognized the voice and body shape right away. It was Clopin! When hearing the young man's marvelous singing voice,Claire had soon changed her mind about kissing.  
"You've got yourself a deal,sister!" She chirped to Paulette.  
The young girl smiled as she watched the two little birds deliver the letter and kiss to Clopin.  
The birds flew back to deliver the message to Paulette. Claire whispered into her ear that Clopin said for her to come stay with him and the other gypsies,for she deserved better care and treatment. Paulette immediately accepted the invitation.  
Then,Danielle said,"Oh! One more thing. Clopin wanted me to give this to you."  
She fluttered up to Paulette and perched on her shoulder,planting a kiss on her cheek. Paulette felt her heart beating with joy.  
"How come you get to give her the kiss?" Claire whined.  
Paulette giggled. Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Pssst..." They heard Clopin call Paulette softly below her bedroom window. "Paulette!"  
The little birds wished their friend luck and flew out of the window back to the forest. Paulette looked down to Clopin who was gesturing her to come outside. Paulette nodded and told him that she'd come right down. She quickly packed up her puppets and other belongings,strapped her guitar to her back and put a lumpy pillow under the covers of her bed to make it look like her sleeping in case Madame Ferregal would enter the room. Afterwards,she quietly sneaked downstairs,opened and closed the door cautiously and ran straight to the backyard to find Clopin. She could now see him up close without a mask. His outfit looked similar to the one he wore at the festival,only,his top and tights were all purple this time and there were no bells on his poncho or shoes.  
Suddenly,They both heard Madame Ferregal come into Paulette's room and noticed the light of her candle.  
The two youngsters kept it completely silent.  
"Surprised a girl like her dosen't snore." Ferregal said in her cold,cruel voice. "Just as well! Don't want her to shatter my beauty sleep." And she left the room going back to her own.  
Having heard Ferregal's harsh comment,Clopin was offended. "How rude!" He snorted. "That stepmother of yours sounds like such a snob!"  
"She is." Paulette told him softly. "I'm definately better off with you and the other gypsies."  
"Well,then,we'd best be on our way." Clopin whispered. "Quick! Follow me!"  
The two ran off quietly.  
Later,having traveled for almost an hour,the two were already in conversation. Paulette told Clopin about how she had known how to play the guitar and make her own puppets ever since she was a little girl. Knowing of the young girl's talent and free spirit,Clopin knew that she would make a marvelous gypsy. They have soon encountered a creepy looking graveyard and Clopin pushed over a large stone to reveal the entrance to the path that led to his home.  
"This way!" He whispered.  
Paulette followed her friend down a stairway that led to the dark catacombs. She kept her eye on the light of the fire glowing on Clopin's torch and took every turn he would take.  
Very soon,some of the skelingtons in the catacombs came to life. Paulette let out a scream and fell down on her rear end,staring in fear.  
"Who are you?" One of the skellington's asked,angrily.  
"You better not be a spy!" Another one cried.  
"Or else,you will be hanged!" A third skellington threatenend her.  
One of them came up to the frightened girl and grabbed her by the hands,holding them firmly. Another one held a knife up to her throat,growling,"Now,state your business!"  
"Stop it!" Clopin cried to them. "She is not a spy! She's my friend! Leave her be!"  
The skellingtons stopped what they were doing and removed their masks. It was then that Paulette realized that they weren't skellingtons,but,just some gypsies dressed in costumes.  
"Forgive us,madamoiselle!" One of them said. "We are very protective of our hideaway."  
"We have a method for spies and intruders." Another gypsy spoke up.  
Clopin nodded his head in agreement and said with a laugh,"We're rather like hornets protecting their hive."  
Paulette nodded understandingly. "I see! It must be really hard being a gypsy having to be under the power of that horrible Frollo."  
Paulette had heard of Claude Frollo,the evil minister of justice,for he was known by many citizens of France.  
Clopin nodded. "It's not the easiest life in the world,but,at least were all free to go wherever and do whatever we want."  
Paulette smiled and said,"I bet I'll love being a gypsy!"  
Clopin smiled back at her,nodding in agreement.  
Then,he exclaimed,"Well,let's be off,then."  
They all followed Clopin down the hall to their camp. Paulette noticed a light ahead and heard the sound of laughter and music. Paulette's spirits started to lift higher as the light to the hideaway got brighter and the sounds got louder.  
When they had finally reached the their destination,Clopin looked at Paulette with a big smile on his face and said,"My dear,welcome to the Court of Miracles!"  
Paulette couldn't believe her eyes. There was so much going on and the place looked so welcoming. Some gypsies were taking care of their chickens,horses or other animals. Some sitting together chatting and laughing. There were even a number of happy couples dancing to the cheery music of a mandolin,a concertina,a violin and a tambourine. Lots of little gypsy children were laughing and playing together.  
Paulette had never seen a happier looking throng. She was so overjoyed that she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.  
Clopin questioned her reaction. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Oh,Clopin! I've never been happier!" She cried,wiping her eyes. "This place is wonderful! I could stay here forever!"  
"And so you may!" Clopin replied,cheerfully. "From now on,this is your home and you can stay here for as long as you'd like."  
"Oh,thank you so much!" Paulette cried,giving Clopin an unexpected hug.  
The kindly gypsy patted Paulette on the shoulder,affectionately.  
"My gypsy belle,Paulette." He said softly. "Oh! Almost forgot! Come with me into my wagon. There's something I wish to show you."  
Paulette followed Clopin to his wagon. What did he want to show her? Maybe,he had taken in the poor kitten and had it well taken care of.  
When they came into Clopin's wagon,Clopin lit a light and pointed to a tiny brownish-gold ball of fur curled up in a little basket. Then,Paulette saw two shiny eyes taking a glimpse at her. It was a kitten. Not the one she had found earlier,but,still a kitten. Paulette beamed as she watched the lovely little creature yawn and stretch its legs.  
"Oh,he's adorable!" Paulette said. "Or is it a she?"  
"It's a he." Clopin explained. "I'm calling him Hubert. I found him in a dark alley all alone. He looked cold and hungry."  
Sounded to Paulette like how her little grey kitten looked when she met it.  
"I just couldn't leave him all by himself." Clopin continued. "He needed some caring for. So,I decided to take him home with me. He's a sweet little kitty,no?"  
Paulette nodded and stroked the purring kitten.  
Clopin suddenly noticed that Paulette looked a little sad. He knew she was happy to be at the Court of Miracles and to meet his new found pet,but,he hadn't the faintest idea why she looked so depressed.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh,nothing." Paulette answered. "It's just...I've found a kitten today,too. I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl,but,I could tell it was cold and hungry. It was shivering and it looked so thin..." Just the thought of it brought Paulette to tears. "...And I would of taken it home with me to care for it,but,my stepmother wouldn't let me. She hates animals,but,I can't imagine anyone hating a homeless kitten. It just sounds so cruel!"  
Clopin handed Paulette a hankerchief to calm her sobs. He stroked her shoulder and tried to comfort her. Hubert even rubbed his face up to Paulette. She wiped her eyes,smiled and petted Hubert again.  
"Don't worry,my dear!" said Clopin,trying to keep Paulette's thoughts optimistic. "It could be,someone might be caring for your kitten,right now. You never know. But,one thing's for sure,you don't have to worry about that heartless stepmother of yours anymore."  
"You're right!" Paulette said with a smile,now recovered from her inner pain.  
Clopin then stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.  
"Well,it's late." He said. "You've earned a good rest. Come and I'll find you a place to sleep."  
Paulette nodded and stroked Hubert once more. When the two left the wagon,the tired kitten closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
Clopin found Paulette a place to sleep in her own caravan,one that was warm and comfortable,unlike her former room when living with Madame Ferregal.  
So,Paulette settled down into her new bed and covered herself with the blanket.  
"Bonnuit,cheri!" Clopin whispered and he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Bonnuit,my dear Clopin!" Paulette said softly as she watched him walk off to go to his own bed. Feeling warm and happy inside,Paulette soon fell asleep with a big smile on her face and in her heart. 


	5. Bonding Time

When morning had come,Paulette was awakened by a delicious smell floating into her nostrils. She opened her eyes and sat up,strectching. Then,she took another whiff of the scent. She spotted a group of gypsies gathered around a campfire. They were feasting on toast,fried eggs and sausage. Hubert was beside Clopin,meowing for food. With a warm chuckle,Clopin picked a piece of sausage off of his plate and threw it down to Hubert. The hungry kitten happily chowed down. Paulette went over to the campfire to see what was cooking.  
Clopin saw her and greeted her cheerfully,"Good morning,Paulette! It's a good thing you're up now. You almost missed breakfast. Fortunately,I would have saved some for you,which I did." He handed Paulette a plate of toast,sausage and eggs.  
"Thank you!" Paulette said,smiling and she began to eat. She had never felt more at home in her life.  
After a hearty meal,Clopin and Paulette saw a 65-year-old gypsy woman coming their way. She was shorter than the two yet she looked strong and healthy. There were little strands of gray in her braided black hair and her dark eyes were full of warmth and compassion.  
"Hello,Aunt Marie!" Clopin greeted her,sweetly.  
" Good morning,Clopin,cheri!" She said,giving her nephew a hug. Then,she noticed Paulette. "Is this the beautiful young lady you told me about?"  
Clopin nodded.  
Paulette came up to the two and introduced herself.  
Then Clopin introduced Aunt Marie. "She's the best tailor in all of the Court of Miracles." Aunt Marie blushed at Clopin's flattering complement. "She has made so many beautiful clothes and she agreed to let you try out some of her stuff. After all,since you are a gypsy now,you should dress like one."  
"I'd love that!" Paulette said,beaming.  
"Well,then,come along." Aunt Marie told her. "We shall see what's in store for you."  
Paulette waved goodbye to Clopin and followed the old woman to her big,beautiful red gypsy cart.  
Inside,there was a clothes rack,a sewing basket,a spinning wheel,a mirror and a big green trunk studded with gold.  
Paulette looke all over the place. There were many beautiful gypsy dresses,skirts,blouses,tunics and slacks. There were even some lovely accessories to choose from.  
There was a graceful-looking pink dress made from silk. The waste had a lovely trim of purple lining. While the top of the dress looked like a baby pink blouse,the bottom of it looked like a bright pink accordion skirt. Paulette decided to try the dress on,but,it felt too tight. She pull the dress off of her head.  
"I guess,it's too small for me." Paulette giggled. So,she put it back in the rack and proceeded to find something else to wear.  
She soon eyed a beautiful dress with a sleethless red top with lace around the collar and waist and a flowing bottom striped with orange and yellow. Paulette took out the dress and tried it on,but,it felt too loose.  
"I guess,it's too big!" Paulette said,laughing.  
Though being unsuccessful twice,Paulette still carried on cheerfully,looking for the perfect thing for her to wear as a gypsy.  
While Paulette was looking through all of the clothes,Aunt Marie decided to reminisce a little. She opened up the green chest and took out a gorgeous blue dress. The top was like a blue tunic with indigo trim and the bottom was like a beautiful,sky blue skirt. Paulette suddenly noticed the dress and asked,"What's that you have there?"  
"Oh,this?" Aunt Marie replied. "This is a dress I used to wear back when I was young. My mother made it for me."  
"It's beautiful!" Paulette cooed.  
"Would you like to try it on?" Marie offered.  
"Can I?" Paulette asked with a excited look on her face.  
The old woman nodded and handed the dress to Paulette. Just when Paulette had put on the dress,she felt comfortable. It was a perfect fit. She looked at herself in the mirror. She twirled around in the dress and it flowed so gracefully.  
Paulette turned to Aunt Marie,saying,"I love it!"  
"Then,it's yours!" Marie said with a warm smile.  
"But..."Paulette didn't feel too keen on the idea of taking something that was given to Marie by her mother long ago.  
"No!" Aunt Marie chuckled. "I don't mind at all. Besides,I don't know of anyone who would look as lovely as you in that dress. Just take it as a gift for being so dear to me. Anyone precious to my darling nephew is precious to me as well."  
Touched by Aunt Marie's speech,Paulette came up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you,Aunt Marie!" Paulette said,feeling as if she could cry tears of joy.  
Then,Paulette found a purple bandana,wanting to tie it around her head for a gypsy hat and with Aunt Marie's permission,she did so. Afterwards,Marie removed one of the gold hoops that hung on her ears and handed it to Paulette who put it on her own ear. Paulette looked at herself in the mirror again,smiling at her new dress and finishing touches.  
"You look just like a true gypsy!" said Aunt Marie.  
Soon,Paulette heard a friendly voice calling her,"Paulette! Are you finished?"  
It was Clopin. It sounded like he had been waiting for her. Paulette gave Marie one last hug,thanked her again and then walked out the entrance,waving goodbye. She came out to Clopin.  
"How do I look?" She asked him.  
Clopin's eyes were wide with amazement and his mouth was hanging open. He was almost speechless from looking at Paulette's stunning beauty in her new gypsy clothes. Paulette frowned. Looking at Clopin's expression led her to think of the possibility that something was wrong.  
"Well?" She asked.  
Clopin slowly closed his lips together and then finally started to say something.  
"You look fantastic!" He cried,a smiled broadened on his face.  
"Thank you!" Paulette replied,smiling back at him.  
There was a moment of silence between the two as they gazed at eachother,lovingly.  
Clopin snapped out of his silence and cleared his throat. "Well,I was wondering..."  
"Yes?" asked Paulette still glancing bright eyed at her friend.  
Clopin's heart started to thump. Paulette was so beautiful to him that it made him feel somewhat shy. Yet,he was still confident enough to speak his mind to her. "Please, come with me into town and we shall have fun together. What do you say?"  
With a big smile and no hesitation at all,Paulette nodded her head energeticly.  
"Then let's go!" Clopin exclaimed with a big grin.  
Just when they were about to leave,they heard a small pitter-patter behind them followed by a high pitched meow. They turned around and saw Hubert following them. It looked as if he wanted to come with them.  
"No,Hubert!" Clopin replied gently. "Paulette and I are going to town. You best stay here,because,I don't want you to get lost or hurt."  
Hubert meowed again,this time sounding more pitiful. He looked very lonely.  
Clopin chuckled. "Alright!" He gave in. "You can come with us,just as long as you stay with me."  
He squatted down and held out his arms to Hubert who came frolicking up to him. Once Clopin had picked up Hubert,he felt the kitten climb up on to his shoulder. Now clinged onto Clopin's shoulder,Hubert began to purr and licked his master's face. Clopin giggled and petted him on the head.  
Once they had come into the city of Paris,they were really enjoying themselves,looking at shops,cheerfully greeting friendly citizens and adventurously trying to dodge Frollo's soldiers,though that was serious business.  
Later,Clopin noticed a lady selling flowers out on one side of the street. He wanted to get a bouquet for Paulette. He noticed Paulette was going in a different direction which was where the bakery was. Not saying anything,he ran over to the flower stand,Hubert by his side. Clopin and the flower lady smiled and greeted eachother.  
"My,what a cute kitten!" Said the flower lady,watching Hubert rub up to Clopin's leg.  
"Thank you!" Clopin replied gleefully.  
Just then,Clopin got out his little puppet for humorous entertainment.  
"Hey!" it piped. "How come Hubert's getting all the attention lately? I'm cute,too,no?"  
The flower lady laughed as if to say,"Ofcourse,you are!"  
Clopin laughed,too,and slipped the puppet back into his pocket.  
Clopin then had his eye on a bouquet of bright yellow and white daisies. They were beautiful and looked so blissful. Clopin thought they would be perfect for Paulette. He lifted up the bouquet and said to the flower lady,"I would like to buy these for a friend of mine."  
Meanwhile,Paulette had just come out of the bakery with a bag of chocolate chip cookies for Clopin. She wanted to repay him somehow for his kindness. When she was about to go back to where Clopin was,she noticed by a bridge in the opposite direction the fisherman had put a mackerel down to a little gray kitten who was munching away on it. The kitten looked like the one she had met the other day in that alley,only it looked a little stronger. Paulette couldn't tell for sure if this was the same one. But,all of the sudden,the kitten glanced up at her and soon recognized her. Jumping over the fish,the kitten frolicked up to Paulette,mewing.  
"Hey,there!" Paulette said with a giggle.  
To find out for sure if it was the same kitten,Paulette lifted her up. It felt the same way as it did last time,only she felt that the kitten's tiny muscles have been growing a little.  
"I found her peeking out of an alley way closest to the town square." the fisherman explained.  
"Her?" Paulette asked,hoping to finally know the kitten's gender.  
"Why,yes! It's a little girl." The fisherman told her. "She looked so hungry and lonely and it seems to me that she dosen't have a home or family anywhere around here. So,I've decided to take her fishing with me so she wouldn't starve to death."  
Paulette could tell that this was the right kitten for sure,for she had met her at the same place the fisherman did.  
The kitten purred as Paulette stroked her head. Within a minute the kitten had fallen asleep in her arms.  
"I've met her yesterday in that same alley." Paulette told the fisherman. "I was about to take her home,but,my mean stepmother wouldn't let me. She's a horrible woman and dosen't love or care about anyone or anything but herself."  
"That rich woman,Amella Ferregal?" the fisherman assumed.  
"Exactly!" Paulette answered.  
"I know what you mean." said the fisherman,nodding his head. "She has always been quite the snob. Well,anyway,since you've found the kitten before me,I guess you can have her if you'd like."  
"You sure?" Paulette asked,trying to make sure she wasn't disappointing the man by taking the kitten.  
"Sure!" the fisherman nodded again. "You look like you could use a good pet."  
Paulette smiled at the kindly fisherman. "Thank you!" She said.  
Just then,Paulette heard a voice.  
"Paulette! Where are you?" Clopin cried at the top of his lungs.  
The sound of his sudden call had awaken Paulette's kitten.  
"It's Clopin!" said Paulette. "He's a friend of mine and he's probably worried about me now. I gotta get back to him. Thanks again,Mr. fisherman." And she was off to the direction Clopin's voice was coming from.  
"Paulette!" Clopin cried again.  
Paulette could also hear Clopin's calls being accompanied by high pitched meows. It seemed like Hubert was calling her,too.  
Hearing them both,Paulette shouted,"I'm coming,Clopin!"  
The kitten in her arms was shivering slightly,having heard so much noise.  
"Don't be afraid." Paulette whispered to her. "Everything's going to be alright."  
A few seconds later,Paulette noticed Clopin running to her with a boquet in one hand and Hubert by his side.  
When Clopin had finally caught up to Paulette,he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.  
"Paulette!" He said. "I'm so glad I found you. I was afraid you had been captured. Are you alright?"  
Paulette nodded.  
Clopin noticed her holding the gray kitten in her arms and,at the same time,holding a bag in her left hand.  
"What's in the bag?" Clopin asked.  
"Oh!" Paulette began. "I got you some more chocolate chip cookies. I wanted to repay you somehow for being so kind to me."  
She handed the cookies to Clopin.  
"Aww,thank you!" He giggled. Then looked at the little grey kitten who looked up at him with big,sea green eyes and meowed.  
"Say,is that the kitten you told me about last night?" Clopin asked.  
"Yes!" Paulette answered,happily. "I'm so glad she's alright. She's been feasting on a little mackerel the fisherman gave her and she's gained more strength from eating it."  
Paulette looked at the kitten which she found beautiful even though she needed to be bathed. Then,she settled her down to meet Hubert. The kittens sniffed at eachother. Hubert,suddenly,started to lick the other kitten and clean her up like he really cared for her. Watching the kittens get friendlier and friendlier to eachother,Paulette sighed happily.  
"I'll call her Cherelle," Paulette said,gently. "For,she is a dear beauty."  
Clopin smiled at the lovely idea.  
"Oh,by the way," he said. "I have something for you,too!"  
He handed her the bouquet.  
Paulette gasped.  
"Oh,thank you so much,Clopin!" She cried,taking the flowers and sniffing them. "How'd you know daisies were my favorite?"  
Clopin was surprised to hear her say that.  
"I didn't?" he said,with a grin. "They just reminded me of you,so,I thought they would suit you."  
"Oh,Clopin!" Paulette said. "You're so wonderful to me!"  
She came closer to Clopin's face and softly kissed his lips. When she did,Clopin put his hand to his mouth,blushing. He obviously didn't expect a kiss. Paulette blushed,too. Was she being too forward? But then,Clopin giggled,smiled at her gratefully and leaned over to kiss her,too. Clopin and Paulette were soon embracing eachother in a warm,romantic kiss. At the same time,Hubert and Cherelle were rubbing their faces together and licking eachother,lovingly.  
Later,as the two youngsters and their pets were heading on back to the Court of Miracles,Paulette felt like her heart was soaring. Her friendship with Clopin was so beautiful that she felt like it was more than just a friendship. She felt like it was love.


	6. The Celebration

Once they have gotten back to the Court of Miracles,the two young gypsies recieved a warm welcome from all the rest of the clan. The kittens,having held on to the shoulders of their masters when going through the catacombs,were gently put down after getting to Clopin's cart. Then,Clopin and Paulette watched with great adoration as Cherelle followed Hubert into the cart and the two kittens happily made themselves at home. Clopin entered and put his bag of cookies into a cabenet to save them for later. Paulette followed him.  
"I need a vase for these." Paulette said,still holding her boquet of daisies.  
"Alright,dear." Clopin replied,gently. "I'll see what I can find."  
Clopin started to search every nook and cranny for a good vase to put the flowers in. While he was at it,Paulette watched him do so,deep in thought. Clopin seemed to really like her,but,did he actually love her like she loved him? It could be that every nice thing Clopin had done for her WAS out of love. Why else would he had shared some cookies and milk with her when she was starving or had bought her the lovely boquet? Why else would he have invited her to come stay at his home just to get her out of the hands of her cruel stepmother? He even seemed to be fond enough of her to kiss her on the lips. Paulette's heart skipped a beat. She felt like this really was true love,but,she and Clopin had only known eachother for almost two days. And yet,Paulette loved him so much that it seemed like they've known eachother for years. To find out for sure if Clopin was the man for her,Paulette knew she had to learn more about him that she didn't know.  
Clopin had finally found a beautiful vase for Paulette's flowers,poured some fresh water into it and looked up to her,noticing her dazed expression.  
"Paulette..."Clopin said to her,causing her to snap herself out of her deep thinking. "I found you a vase."  
"Oh...thank you." Paulette replied.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Paulette smiled and nodded and carefully placed the flowers into the vase.  
"Tonight," Clopin suddenly began. "We will be throwing a feast to celebrate your arrival."  
"That sounds wonderful." said Paulette.  
Clopin handed her the vase.  
"You'll find a good place to put these,right?" he asked. "As well as keep yourself enertained?"  
Paulette nodded. Then,she asked,"Why? Will you be busy?"  
Clopin nodded as he took down a lute that had hung on the wall in his caravan.  
"I would be more than happy to spend more time with you." He explained. "But,I have to go help prepare some things for the feast tonight and I have to rehearse with our gypsy band. I have asked them if I could play a song with them,one dedicated to you. And they have agreed."  
Paulette's heart leapt. A song for her? Could it be? Maybe,Clopin really was in love with her.  
"But,after we play that one song,I would love to do nothing more than dance the night away with you." he concluded his explaination romanticly.  
Paulette's eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of that. It was as if she was living in her own fairy tale come true and having yet to dance with whom she hoped would be her prince charming.  
"I'll see you later tonight,mon cher." Clopin whispered to her. Then,he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
Now,Paulette was even more stunned.  
Getting up from playing with Cherelle,Hubert mewed and trotted over to Clopin.  
Clopin laughed. "Ah,you wish to come along,yes?"  
Having the lute strapped to his back,Clopin bent down to pick up Hubert who started to purr in his master's arms.  
"Alright,you can come with me." Clopin told Hubert. "But,try to behave,okay? You don't want to cause any trouble."  
Hubert climbed onto Clopin's shoulder and licked him in the face. Chuckling softly,Clopin stroked his kitten under the chin.  
Clopin took one last look at Paulette and waved goodbye to her. Paulette waved back,smiling shyly at him. And with that,Clopin left his caravan,equipped with his lute and accompanied by little Hubert.  
When he had gone,Paulette let out a amourous sigh. Then,she heard Cherelle meow to her. Paulette looked down to her kitten with a kindly grin.  
"You want someone to play with,don't you?" she asked,adoringly.  
Cherelle meowed in response.  
"Alright!" Paulette replied. "Come with me. I'll show you to where I sleep."  
Paulette walked out of the cart with the vase in her hands,trying not to drop it,and Cherelle followed her.  
They soon came into her own caravan where she had settled down all of her belongings. Paulette gently set the vase down in an appropiate place and Cherelle sniffed the air.  
"This is my wagon." Paulette told her kitten. "It's where Clopin chose for me to sleep. I love it here."  
Cherelle quickly got adjusted to the place.  
Soon,she smelled something and went running out of the wagon.  
"Hey!" Paulette giggled. "Where are you going?"  
She ran after Cherelle to see what she was going after. When Paulette had caught up,she noticed Cherelle watching a group of chickens pecking at their feed. The curious little kitten ducked low with arched shoulders,then,sprang out to catch one of the chickens. The chicken yelped loudly and pecked Cherelle on the head. Poor Cherelle screeched with fright and started to dash away with the chicken running after her.  
Just then,there came an old lady,carrying a basket of eggs from the chicken nests. It was Aunt Marie. It looked like she was gathering eggs for the feast. Cherelle and the angry chicken ran past her legs and Aunt Marie lost her balance and dropped the basket,sending eggs flying down and breaking. Paulette had caught Aunt Marie when she was about to fall and helped her get back in balance.  
"Thank you,cheri!" Marie said.  
"My pleasure!" said Paulette.  
One of the eggs had scared off the chicken when it had fallen and Cherelle had been hit by one of them. Covered in egg yolk,Cherelle came quickly over to Paulette,meowing.  
"Oh,poor Cherelle!" cried Paulette. "Are you okay?"  
"Is that your little kitty?" asked Aunt Marie.  
Paulette nodded. "I'm sorry if she's been any trouble."  
"Oh,no,dear." Aunt Marie said softly. "I'm sure your kitten didn't mean for me to drop these eggs. But,it looks like were going to have to give your kitten a bath."  
"But,what about getting some more eggs?" asked Paulette,noticing there were only four eggs that didn't fall out of the basket and break. "Won't you need some more eggs for them to cook with until the party starts?"  
"Well,there are more eggs over at those nests." replied Aunt Marie. "I'm sure we have plenty. I have an idea. While I go fetch a tub,a picther of water and some soap,you can collect some more eggs for me. How dose that sound?"  
Paulette looked at her kitten. Cherelle was licking herself for the time being. It looked like she could tolerate the stickiness a few more minutes.  
Paulette set her glance upon Aunt Marie again and responded,"Okay! Good idea."  
When Aunt Marie had left to go get what was needed to bathe Cherelle,Paulette started collecting more eggs,filling the basket to the brim. When Aunt Marie had come back,Paulette set down the basket and they both worked together to get Cherelle all clean. While they were at that,Paulette told Aunt Marie all about how she had met Cherelle...as well as starting up another certain topic.  
"Aunt Marie," Paulette asked softly. "Do you think Clopin loves me?"  
"Ofcourse." Aunt Marie said. "Clopin has told me so much about you and it seems to me that he just adores you."  
Paulette smiled,flattered.  
"Well,do you think he and I were meant to be together as soulmates?" Paulette continued. "I know we've only known eachother for less than two days,but,I can't help but feel like I'm already in love with him. He's so sweet and fun and seems to express love in everything he dose for me. I know it sounds a little sudden for me to be in love with someone I've known for such a short while."  
"Yes,it may seem a little sudden." Aunt Marie told her. "But,if you two spend some more time with eachother,you'll know for sure if you're meant to be."  
"When will I know?" asked Paulette.  
"I don't know,dear." Aunt Marie said gently. "Nobody dose except for the lord himself. But,when the time has come for you to know,you will know. Just be patient. That day will come as soon as possible."  
After they had finished giving Cherelle her bath,Aunt Marie went off to give the eggs to the cooks while Paulette had Cherelle wrapped up in a towel,held her to her chest and cradled her gently,humming a lovely tune.  
When Cherelle was dry enough,Aunt Marie gave Paulette a little pink scarf for Cherelle to wear around her neck. Now starting a new life with gypsies,Cherelle could now be considered a gypsy as well.  
That night when the feast had started,Clopin announced,"Fellow gypsies,tonight we shall celebrate the newcoming of the newest member of our clan,the lovely Madamoiselle Paulette Courd'gai! And the band has been working with me on this pretty little love song I have to dedicate to her!"  
Everyone cheered as the musicions tuned their instruments. Clopin cleared his throat and hummed an arpeggio up and down for testing.  
"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!" He sang,gleefully. His voice sounded clear and beautiful. He could tell he was ready.  
Paulette stood at the front of the crowd,gazing excitedly at Clopin.  
The crowd then silenced for the band to start playing. A gypsy began to play harmonious chords on the concertina. Then,came the strumming of the lute and the mandolin,followed by the tapping of the tambourine and a romantic melody being played on the violin. Together,they played a romantic French ballad that could just melt your heart and Clopin started to sing to Paulette in a strong,sweet voice. The moving music's sound filled the air,wafting through the whole Court of Miracles. As Paulette continued beaming,she noticed Clopin look at her with a loving twinkle in his eye as he serenaded her.  
"It has to be love." Paulette thought to herself. "Be still,my heart!" And she let out a sigh,hands on her heart.  
When they had finished the song,Clopin had left the band and they continued playing.  
Paulette noticed Clopin going back over to his wagon. She figured that he was going to put his lute away before he did anything else. She followed him to the cart and once Clopin had come out of the cart,he was surprised to see Paulette standing there,smiling at him.  
"Oh,hello,Paulette!" He said,smiling back. "Didn't expect you to catch up to me so quickly."  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about dancing with me." Paulette giggled.  
"Ofcourse not!" Clopin said with a laugh. "I would never forget you at any cost. I just had to put my lute away."  
Just then,the band started to play another beautiful love song.  
"So,shall we dance?" Clopin asked,holding his hand out to Paulette.  
She took his hand and they both walked out together to where all other couples were waltzing to the pretty music. The two danced away,romanticly looking into eachother's eyes.  
After that dance,they were both hungry. So,they took a little break to get something to eat. There was lots of bread,fruit and other goods to go around for everyone.  
After satisfying their stomachs,Paulette and Clopin went back over to the dance floor and began to dance to another lovely tune. As the band played on,the rest of the dancing couples formed a circle to make way and watch their leader dance with his gypsy belle Paulette.  
The hours passed and Paulette was getting sleepy. She lay her head down on Clopin's warm chest,hardly able to keep her eyes open. Clopin smiled. Though he didn't know if Paulette was feeling the same way,he felt like this had to be true love. He hugged her and then lifted her off her feet,carrying her to her wagon where Cherelle waited for her. Clopin laid Paulette down,tucked her in and gave her a good night kiss.  
"Good night,Paulette." He whispered. "I love you."  
Paulette opened one eye slightly and the last thing she saw before dozing off was Clopin leaving her to rest. Once she had closed her eye,Paulette could feel a smile broaden on her face as she fell into a deep,comfortable sleep.  
Cherelle climbed onto Paulette,curled up and fell asleep on her chest,a happy purr having formed in her throat.


	7. An Untimely Tragedy

Clopin was awaken very early by the sounds of a girl yelping and crying. It was all coming from Paulette's caravan. Clopin leaped out of bed and rushed over to Paulette to see what was the matter. Paulette was struggling in her sleep with a look of anxiety on her face. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. Clopin knelt down at Paulette's side and gave her a brief tap on the shoulder and Paulette abruptly arose from her sleep with a scream which made Clopin jump slightly. Paulette nervously looked around her caravan to find everything alright and the concerned gaze of her darling Clopin.  
"Oh,Clopin!" She cried,wrapping her arms around him. "Thank goodness! You're alright! I just had the most horrible dream. Frollo and my stepmother had found our hideaway and were going to kill us all and they killed you and Aunt Marie and lots of other gypsies and they were about to kill me and they chased me back to my old home and it was burnt down and I could see my parents' dead bodies and..."  
"Alright,calm down,cheri!" Clopin told her softly as she ended her run-on speech by nuzzling her face up to Clopin's chest,sobbing. "It's alright." He whispered. "I'm right here and every thing's fine." He rubbed her back gently and spoke consolingly to her to remind her that he was still alive and so were all the other gypsies.  
"You can go back to sleep now." He said. "I promise you,every thing's going to be fine."  
"I'm scared,Clopin." Paulette said,lying back down again. "What if Frollo and my stepmother do find us?"  
"I'll make sure they don't." Clopin replied confidently. "I give you my word as the king of gypsies. Now,go to sleep. Don't you worry about anything."  
Clopin could still feel a little shiver of fear coming from Paulette's spine and figured he should stay with her until the sun had risen. He stroked her shoulder gently and hummed softly to help her go to sleep.  
Soon,he heard a little mew coming from the doorway and saw Hubert coming his way. Clopin reached out his hand(The one that wasn't touching Paulette) and stroked his pet. Hubert purred. Clopin was getting very tired. So,he lay his head down beside Paulette and nudged her lovingly before falling asleep. Hubert curled up to Cherelle and fell asleep.  
When the sun had risen,Paulette had awaken feeling happier and more comfortable. She sat up and found Clopin beside her,snoring and Paulette actually enjoyed hearing him do so. She thought Clopin looked and sounded so cute when he was asleep that she couldn't help but lean down and kiss his cheek. Unexpectedly,her kiss had awaken her sleeping prince like something out of a fairy tale. "How romantic." Paulette thought to herself.  
Clopin looked up at her and smiled. "Bonjour,mon cher!" He said with a yawn.  
"Good morning,sweetie!" Paulette replied cheerily. Then she thought about how they were actually calling each other love names as if they have been married for years. Though on rather short notice,it seemed like they really were in love. Clopin felt the same way and could feel his heart leaping at hearing Paulette call him "sweetie".  
The two got up and,with their kittens following them,went over to the gypsy chefs to prepare breakfast for the court. A gypsy chef-in-training gave Clopin a basket that held a pot of hot vegetable soup to take to his sick mother which Clopin was really grateful to him for.  
"So what's wrong with your mother?" Paulette asked Clopin as they walked over to the medical caravan to pay her a visit.  
"I don't know." Clopin replied,looking worried. "She's just been very ill lately and the doctor is trying to find out what's causing her illness. We don't know whether it's something serious or just some sort of flu or whatever. I just hope she'll live through it."  
"Me,too!" Paulette said with sympathy.  
As the approached the medical caravan,Clopin called to the nurse who was watching over his mother. The nurse pulled the curtain door open.  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
"The chefs wanted me to give this to my mother." Clopin replied. "It's vegetable soup."  
The nurse nodded and took the basket from the boy's hand,saying,"I'll give it to her for you."  
"Thank you!" Clopin said,smiling thankfully. "How's she doing?"  
"Just the same as before." Replied the nurse. "Don't worry,though. We have everything under control."  
Clopin thanked her once again and he and Paulette left,hoping it would turn out alright.  
Later,early in the afternoon,Clopin asked,"Paulette,would you like to go on a picnic today? I know of a very nice place where we can have it and nobody will come to bother us."  
"Yes,of coarse!" Paulette said,nodding.  
So,while the other gypsies worked together to look after the hideaway while their leader was out,Clopin brought Paulette to a beautiful secret meadow where the sun was shining,the birds were singing and a brook was babbling. There were flowers everywhere and the perfect picnic spot was an opening between two trees where they could watch the sunset.  
Paulette felt so lucky getting to spending so much time with the gypsy king for she knew he had many duties.  
They spent some hours in that meadow having a great time together,having the company of their pets as well.  
While enjoying their picnic,the two informed each other more about themselves.  
Paulette told Clopin that she was born on the 7th day of April and that her mother had a free spirit and the soul of a gypsy just like her,as told to her by her father. Her mother had tried to stand up for the gypsies once for she knew that they deserved freedom just like everyone else in Paris. Just for that,she was murdered by Frollo. It happened on the day of the Feast of Fools 10 years ago and before Clopin even became the leader of gypsies.  
It was a sad memory of Paulette's life.  
Clopin told Paulette that his birthday was on the last day of March. Paulette was delighted to know that they had another thing in common;they were both born in the Spring.  
Clopin also told Paulette that he started out as a middle child in a little gypsy family of five with his father,mother and two sisters,Jaqueline and Nadja. One day their little home was burned down and Clopin's father was killed.  
"I still have his hat as my only token of memory of him." Clopin said,sadly taking his hat off and looking at it. "Later on,the rest of us had met Marcel who used to be the leader of this gypsy clan. He was wise and quick-witted. He had been a wonderful leader for years,but,one day,he was killed by Frollo. The clan needed a leader,so,I went for it and proclaimed myself to be the new leader. And like I did then,I promise to do everything I can to protect my people and be as good of a leader as I can."  
"You are a good leader." Paulette said. "I bet Marcel would be proud of you because you take such good care of us all. You're a wonderful leader of this clan,Clopin. Keep up the good work." She winked at him.  
Clopin smiled. He was very pleased by Paulette's confidence in him. Clopin put his hat back on and the two gypsies put their arms around each other lovingly. Hubert and Cherelle rubbed up together,too. They all looked at the sky. It was turning a pinkish-orange and the sun was starting to set.  
"Isn't it beautiful." Paulette sighed happily.  
"Yes,it is!" Clopin said with a smile. "And I'd love to stay here and watch it,but,we have to get home to the other gypsies."  
Paulette nodded in agreement. So,they packed up everything and headed on back to the Court of Miracles,followed by Hubert and Cherelle.  
"Have you thought of giving your mother a boquet of flowers?" Paulette asked,as they walked back to the hideaway.  
"Yes,I have!" Clopin replied. "Before the festival started the other day,I gave my mother a boquet of bright daisies. They're her favorite."  
"Just like me!" Paulette giggled.  
"Yes,just like you!" Clopin said with a chuckle. "She was sad to be missing out on the fun events that happened when you were around and told me to have a good time and to tell you she welcomes you."  
"I really do feel welcome." Paulette said cheerfully.  
But,when they have reached the Court of Miracles,they saw a crowd of people gathered around the medical caravan and heard loud sobs. They could tell that something was terribly wrong and rushed over to the medical caravan to see what it was with their kittens off their shoulders and following the two.  
The chef-in-training came over to Clopin,falling on his knees and breaking into sobs. "Your highness,I'm so sorry! So terribly sorry! I had no idea your mother was allergic to broccoli,for no one had told me."  
"W-what are you talking about?" asked Clopin,confused.  
Just then,the nurse came rushing over to him,her eyes flowing with tears.  
"Clopin,I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
"W-why? What happened?" Clopin asked,some fright growing in his voice.  
"It so happened that your mother was allergic to the broccoli in her soup."  
"B-broccoli?" Clopin cried,his heart pounding.  
"Yes!" The nurse wept. "It was too much for her to take that she had a heart attack...and...and she..." She was too upset to say what had happened.  
Clopin's eyes widened. He could tell that whatever happened wasn't good at all.  
"I tried to save her in time,but,I was too late." The nurse concluded.  
Clopin gasped. "No..." he whispered. He knew that the nurse was trying to tell him that his mother was dead.  
Clopin looked toward the medical caravan looking extremely shocked.  
"Mamaaaaa!" He screamed as the crowd made way for him to get into the caravan.  
"Clopin,wait!" Paulette cried,running after him.  
When Paulette had made her way into the wagon,she could see a Aunt Marie clutching a handkerchief and weeping for the death of her sister. Clopin had his face buried in his arms on top of his mother's chest.  
"It's all my fault!" Clopin sobbed. "I should of asked the chef-in-training whether or not the soup had broccoli in it before I even gave it to the nurse."  
"No,it wasn't your fault,cheri." Aunt Marie patted her nephew's back consolingly. "The chefs didn't know that that young chef-in-training didn't know not to put broccoli in the soup and were all so used to having it in the soup for other people besides your mother."  
"I should still take some blame." Clopin sniffled. "I should of stayed here to watch after her and see that everything was alright. Some gypsy leader I am. I can't even look after my own mother."  
Clopin lay his face back down on his mother's chest and continued to bawl. Aunt Marie continued to comfort him and convince that it wasn't his fault. Hubert,Cherelle and Paulette all lowered their heads in sadness for their friend. Paulette felt for Clopin,for she had lost her parents,too and understood what it was like.


	8. The Funeral

A thought soon struck Paulette's head. What if it was her fault? What if she was the reason Clopin didn't look after his mother as much as he would of? Paulette couldn't stand seeing her friend in so much pain. Her lip quivering and her eyes feeling the urge to shed tears,she left the medical caravan and went back to her own. Cherelle followed her. Hubert stood there,curious about their actions. Then,he walked up to his master,meowing to get his attention. With a sniff,Clopin lifted his head off of his mother's chest to look at Hubert.  
"What is it,Hubert?" he asked.  
Hubert continued meowing as he went out to the front of the door to the medical caravan. Clopin then noticed that Paulette and Cherelle were gone and it seemed like Hubert wanted him to follow him to where they were.  
"Alright,I'm coming." Clopin responded gently. "Just a minute."  
Clopin gave his mother's head a loving stroke.  
"Au revoir,Mama." he whispered. "I'll miss you."  
Then,he embraced her and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. When he was done,Clopin rose to his feet and told Aunt Marie to tell everyone to plan a funeral for his mother. Aunt Marie nodded and they hugged eachother once more. Clopin then left the caravan to follow his kitten. What was he trying to say? Was Paulette alright? Clopin had yet to find out.  
Soon,they came to Paulette's caravan and coming out of it with her things packed,her guitar strapped to her back,Cherelle holding onto her shoulder and a tear coming down her cheek was Paulette. Clopin's eyes widened with confusion.  
"You're leaving?" Clopin cried. "...b-but,why?"  
Paulette wiped the tear from her eye and explained,"Because,You're better off without me. If I hadn't distracted you from taking care of your mother,this wouldn't of happened. It's best I leave you now so that you can pay more attention to the rest of your people without me here to distract you."  
"But,Paulette," Clopin began to protest. "I'm sure none of this is your fault. You had nothing to do with my mother's death. The medicine gypsies had tried everything they could to help her and the chefs didn't know this would happen. And you and I had to spend more time with each other anyway,so that we could get to know each other better. Paulette,you're the sweetest and prettiest young lady I've ever met in my whole life and I want you to be happy here with me and all the other gypsies. If you leave,not only would you break my heart but you wouldn't have anywhere safe to live out of your stepmother's hands. Please,stay! I've made a promise long ago and I'll keep it;I'll take good care of you and all the rest of my people until my dying day."  
Paulette burst into tears. "Please," she cried. "I can't stand hearing any more about dying after what had happened to your mother."  
Clopin chuckled softly and gave Paulette a comforting hug.  
"It's going to be alright." He told her. "If gypsies go to heaven,Mama and Papa are probably safe there."  
Paulette dried her eyes and started to say in her usual cheerful tone,"I'm sure there are a lot of dead gypsies in heaven."  
"You think so?" Clopin raised an eyebrow. "I never thought God could actually take gypsies. I don't think he likes us very much because were...well,gypsies."  
"I'm sure God loves all of you." Paulette said.  
They both went into the wagon to converse more.  
"Well,if he dose,why dose he let us suffer?" Clopin asked. "He must have a reason for us to have such an unfair life."  
"Everyone has their tough times,Clopin." Paulette explained while unpacking her things and Cherelle jumped down onto the floor.  
"Really?" Clopin said.  
Telling Clopin all of this was like talking to a child. Despite his disbelief that God could possibly love him,Paulette could see some sort of innocence within.  
"Ofcourse." Paulette continued. "But,when the world began,God meant for it to be perfect. Then,the devil came along and ruined his plans. That's why everyone has their bad times and many people suffer."  
"But,why didn't God stop the devil from making things bad?" Clopin asked.  
Paulette hesitated,trying to think of a good reason. "I don't really know."  
"I'll take some of your word,Paulette." Clopin said. "But,I'm still not sure if God actually loves gypsies. If he did,he would help us more."  
"Well,he would help you more but the devil's always slowing him down." Paulette replied. "God really dose want you to be happy,Clopin. He sent his only son,Jesus,to die on the cross for our sins so that we could go to heaven."  
"Jesus?" Clopin asked. It so happened he had never heard of Jesus Christ.  
"Jesus is the savoir of the whole world." Paulette explained. "Defeater of demons. Even though life isn't perfect for us,we can always count on Jesus to take care of us."  
"He's still alive?" Clopin asked,his eyes twinkling with wistful curiosity.  
"Yes," Paulette answered. "And he's trying everything he can to make our lives fair enough. Though not everyone accepts him as their savior,he still loves each and every living thing on the planet."  
"Even Frollo?" Clopin asked.  
"Yes! Even Frollo." Paulette giggled.  
Clopin was astonished. Who was this Jesus he's never heard of? And how did Paulette know all of this? She seemed to have been taught about it as a child. Though he was still unsure about some of the things she had said,Clopin felt like there was some sort of wisdom within her to be sure about it all. Her hair shone like the sun,her eyes gave feelings of compassion and hope and she poured out words of not only love and kindness but comprehension as well.  
"Are you an angel?" Clopin blurted. He suddenly realized himself wondering out loud and slapped his hands to his mouth.  
"What?" Paulette asked.  
"Oh,nothing..." Clopin giggled,feeling slightly embarrassed. "Nevermind. It's silly."  
Paulette looked at him,still concerned.  
Clopin hesitated. He knew Paulette was human and yet was heaven-sent for sure and she was so beautiful and kind.  
"Well,not that silly." He admitted. "...my angel."  
He bent over and kissed Paulette on the mouth. Paulette blushed and smiled.  
Early the next morning,all of the gypsies gathered outside their hideaway and found a safe place to bury Mrs. Trouillefou. She was resting peacefully in a coffin with the boquet Clopin gave to her in her hands. When they have buried her,Aunt Marie,Nadya,Jaqueline and some other gypsies each lay a bouquet down by the grave. There were roses,lilies,tulips,orchids,sunflowers and baby's breath but mostly daisies. Each boquet was tied up with a beautiful silk ribbon,each of a different color. Then,they made way for Paulette who came forward holding a boquet of bright daisies tied up with a baby blue ribbon. Clopin could tell it was the same boquet he had given to her. He stepped forward.  
"Oh,no,Paulette." He said softly. "You don't have to give up your boquet to my mother."  
"I might as well." Paulette explained. "You've been very kind to me and have done so much that has made me happy and I know your mother was loved by all. I must do something to pay my respect to her. And after all,daisies are her favorite."  
Clopin's was touched by Paulette's selfless offer and gave her a kiss on the cheek for it.  
"Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable,my dear." He whispered.  
So,Paulette lay the boquet at the front of the grave. Then,she stood up and joined the other gypsies as they all took their hats off(if they had one) and bowed their heads in respect. Clopin made a speech that she was a wonderful mother and a big part of his life and the life of every other gypsy in the clan. Nadja wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and Jaqueline put her arm around her in comfort,though she was weeping,too.  
"Thank you,Mother." Clopin concluded his speech. "We all love you and we'll never forget you. And we know you'll still be with us in our hearts. I hope God will bless you."  
As he finished,a tear went down his cheek. Paulette embraced Clopin in a consoling manner.  
"Oh,Clopin." Paulette said softly as they hugged.  
Suddenly,they could all hear the sound of a child crying from outside the crowd and behind one of the tombstones.  
"Who is that?" Nadja asked.  
"I don't know." Jaqueline answered.  
"Alright,everyone," Clopin exclaimed to the curious crowd. "Don't worry. Just go ahead and return to the Court of Miracles if desired. I'll go over there to see what's wrong and take care of it."  
"Can I come with you?" Paulette asked.  
"I don't know,Paulette." Clopin replied. "It could be something dangerous might happen and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I don't want you to get hurt,either." Paulette persisted. "Besides,I want to see who's crying and help you with them."  
Clopin thought about it. Then,he answered,"Well...okay! But,whatever you do,please stay near. Now,come on."  
Clopin took a quick stop by his mother's grave and said softly,"Goodbye,Mama."  
"God bless you,Mrs. Trouillefou." Paulette whispered.  
Then she followed Clopin over to where the crying was coming from. Sitting behind one of the tombstones,they saw a little girl about ten years old. She wore an old,cream-colored tunic kind of dress and her raven hair was long and curly.  
"Hello?" Clopin called softly.  
The little girl was startled,looking at Clopin with green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.  
"Don't be frightened." Clopin whispered. "We're not going to hurt you."  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" Paulette asked her.  
"I'm an orphan." the girl said in shaky voice,still not sure if she could trust these people. "Frollo killed my parents and now I have nowhere to live. You see,I'm a gypsy and so I can't be safe around here without anyone to care for me. I couldn't help overhearing the funeral for someone's mother and it made me cry."  
"Oh,you poor,sweet thing." Paulette said gently.  
"We're gypsies,too." Clopin told the girl. "You can come stay with us and we'll take good care of you. That's a promise."  
"So,can I call you my big brother?" the girl asked Clopin,growing to love him quickly.  
"If you'd like." Clopin answered. "But,you can also call me Clopin,for that is my name."  
They both giggled.  
"Oh,and this is my dear friend,Paulette." Clopin said,gesturing to the young woman.  
"Hello." Paulette said with a warm smile.  
"I'm Esmeralda." the little girl said,now feeling a lot more cheerful. "I love to dance and play my tambourine." She picked up her tambourine,gave it a shake and twirled around gracefully.  
Clopin and Paulette laughed.  
"Well,if you want,we can have you dance for us tonight after dinner." Clopin said.  
"I'd love to!" Esmeralda cried happily.  
"Alright!" Clopin chuckled. "We can arrange that."  
Then he bent down and picked Esmeralda up.  
"Esmeralda,if you'd like,I can hold on to your tambourine for you until we get back to the Court of Miracles." Paulette offered.  
"The Court of Miracles?" Esmeralda asked. "Is that where you guys live?"  
Paulette nodded.  
"I won't lose it,I promise." She added.  
"Well,okay." Esmeralda replied with a smile and she handed Paulette the tambourine.  
Holding onto the tambourine the whole time,Paulette followed Clopin back to the Court of Miracles as he carried little Esmeralda.  
Once they have made it back to the Court of Miracles,Esmeralda was tired.  
"Paulette," Clopin asked. "Can you go find a place for Esmeralda to rest while I go and tell the clan about her?"  
Paulette nodded as Clopin handed Esmeralda over to her. So,as Clopin went to announce the arrival of a new clan member,Paulette went back over to her caravan,holding on tight to Esmeralda and her tambourine. She laid the girl down on her bed and tucked her in and laid the tambourine somewhere close to her side so she would find it when she awoke.  
"What a beautiful child." Paulette thought to herself,looking at Esmeralda. "I'm sure,as she grows,she will be found attractive to many men."  
Paulette was growing tired as well,due to waking up so early,and couldn't help but lie down beside Esmeralda and start resting herself. Cherelle came up to her and curled up next to her,purring. Paulette stroked her furry friend and they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Dance,La Esmeralda!

Later that day,Esmeralda was given a bath to clean up from her lonely travels before meeting Clopin and Paulette and afterwards invited to pick out a dress from Aunt Marie's caravan. Esmeralda saw a very pretty one that looked like a white blouse with a green belt with gold lining and a purple skirt. Around the waist was a scarf of darker shade of purple with little gold metal circles hanging from it. Esmeralda loved it and claimed it to be her favorite one. The only problem was that it was too big for her.  
"Don't worry,ma cher." Aunt Marie said to her. "You'll be big enough to wear it someday. I'll save it just for you."  
"Thanks,Aunt Marie!" Esmeralda cried,her look of disappointment turning into an excited gaze. Just then,she saw a beautiful little purple dress that looked like something a princess could wear and said,"'Til then,maybe,I can wear this."  
"Good idea!" Aunt Marie agreed.  
When Esmeralda had put her new dress on,along with a pink scarf she decided to wear in her hair,she came out of the caravan to show it to Clopin and Paulette.  
"You look beautiful,cheri!" Clopin said happily.  
"That looks great on you!" Paulette agreed.  
"Thanks!" Esmeralda giggled.  
That evening,the gypsies held a party to celebrate the arrival of the newcoming member of their clan. A crowd gathered around the campfire to watch the little gypsy dance. As the band started to play,Esmeralda lifted her tambourine and began to dance away to an upbeat gypsy tune. Even for one so young,there seemed to be some fire in the way she danced.  
Enjoying her performance,Clopin cried out proudly,"Dance,La Esmeralda! Dance!"  
All the delighted gypsies laughed loudly on seeing the child dance so amazingly well and clapped their hands to the music.  
After that one lively dance,Esmeralda was tired out and went to sit on Aunt Marie's lap as Nadja cried out,"That was wonderful,Esmeralda! Now,Clopin,why don't you and Paulette dance for us."  
Clopin did not expect anyone to ask him to dance. But,all of the other gypsies agreed that the couple should dance for them again. They all cheered their leader on and reminded him that he too was a wonderful dancer. So,Clopin then stood up and held his hand out to Paulette in a debonair "Shall we?" sort of gesture. Paulette took his hand and they both began to dance to romantic tune the gypsy band played. The crowd watched them in awe and delight. As they danced and gazed into eachothers' eyes,the two gypsies could feel their hearts get closer and closer to eachother. Their romantic waltz ended with a soft touching of noses which led to a kiss.


	10. Sanctuary!

The next morning,Clopin,Paulette and Esmeralda rode into the town square in Clopin's puppet wagon. They were all preparing to perform for anyone who cared to come by and watch them and Cherelle and Hubert lay on top of the wagon,basking together in the morning sun and licking each other adoringly.  
Many children in Paris that morning had their attention caught by the sound of a guitar playing a joyous ditty with a tambourine keeping an upbeat rhythm and came to see who was playing such wonderful music. A number of children formed an audience and laughingly clapped along as they watched Esmeralda dance to the song Paulette played on her guitar. Clopin peeped out from his puppet theater and laughed as he happily watched the throng of children make merry at the sight of the well accomplished little gypsy dancer.  
When Esmeralda had finished her dance,Clopin,Paulette and all of the children applauded for her. Esmeralda curtsied cheerfully. Then,she and Paulette put up their instruments and sat down with the other youngsters to watch Clopin's puppet show.  
"Where have you been,Clopin?" one little girl asked. "We haven't seen you in a while."  
"I was just spending some time with my dear friend,Paulette," Clopin explained. "who now happens to be an honorary gypsy."  
All of the kids oohed and ahhed at the sound of it.  
"That's good!" a little boy said to Paulette. "Now,you don't have to be pushed around by your nasty stepmother anymore."  
"I sure hope not." Paulette giggled.  
"Alright," Clopin exclaimed,silencing his audience. "Who's ready for the show?"  
"I am!" They all cried in unison.  
"Wonderful!" Clopin said with a laugh. "And I have just the story. It is about another young girl who also had a wicked stepmother she wanted to get away from. How would you little ones like to hear the story of Snow White?"  
"No way!" A little boy cried. "There's kissing in that story!"  
"Eww!" some other kids chimed in.  
"That's one of my favorite fairy tales." Paulette said.  
"Yeah,I like it,too." Esmeralda said. "And besides,since Paulette is around,Clopin might as well do that one for her. So,if you could all just tolerate the kissing parts."  
All the other kids shrugged and nodded.  
"Good!" Clopin said happily. "It's agreed then."  
So,Clopin ducked below the curtain and the audience silenced as he began his performance.  
In the middle of the show,a butterfly flew above the caravan and caught Cherelle's attention. Hubert was asleep. At being spotted by Cherelle's bright sea green eyes,the butterfly turned around and flitted the other way. Curious to know where the it was going,adventurous Cherelle jumped down from Clopin's caravan and frolicked off after the butterfly. Esmeralda noticed Cherelle wandering off and grew very concerned for the kitten. She didn't want her to get hurt. So,Esmeralda quietly left the puppet show and went after Cherelle.  
In the meantime,Paulette and the rest of Clopin's audience enjoyed the show. The best part had finally come when the Prince had awoken Snow White from her deep slumber with true love's kiss and they both rode away to his kingdom to live happily ever after. But,just when Clopin was about to end the story,they all heard someone cry for help in the distance. Esmeralda was running their way with Cherelle by her side,both looked panicked.  
"Big brother! Big brother!" Esmeralda shrieked,running up to Clopin.  
Cherelle leaped into Paulette's arms.  
"What is it,Cherelle?" Paulette asked. "Are you alright?"  
Esmeralda held tight to Clopin,quivering with fear.  
"Esmeralda,what happened?" Clopin asked.  
"I think Frollo knows were here." Esmeralda replied.  
They all gasped.  
"He's coming this way," she continued. "and there's a snobby-looking lady with him."  
Paulette's heart jumped in fear. Could that "snobby-looking lady" be Madame Ferregal?  
"Run along,little ones!" Clopin exclaimed quickly. "Show's over!"  
The children dispersed and Clopin led Paulette,Esmeralda,Cherelle and Hubert all the way to the front door of Notre Dame.  
So traumatized by the sudden approach of Frollo and Madame Ferregal and desperate to find shelter were they that they couldn't help banging rapidly on the door and screaming,"Sanctuary!"  
The archdeacon rushed to the door,opened it and let the young gypsies run inside.  
Though they were safe from being found by any enemies,Esmeralda was very ashamed for the commotion she had caused.  
"I'm sorry,Clopin." she sobbed. "I feel like it's my fault for running off or Frollo wouldn't of spotted me and come our way."  
"Aww,Esmeralda." Clopin whispered as he knelt down to hug her. "It could be Frollo might have planned coming here anyway. Besides,you were just concerned about Cherelle and I'm sure Paulette is grateful to you for caring for her kitten. And if not for you,we would have been caught for sure. But,I'm glad you're alright. You don't know how upset I'd be if I had lost you."  
Esmeralda dried her tears away and looked into Clopin's warm,dark eyes.  
"But,from now on," Clopin concluded gently. "if you ever feel like you have to leave in the middle of my shows,just let me know first. Okay?"  
"Okay." Esmeralda sniffled.  
They embraced each other once more and then Clopin looked over to see Paulette sitting in a corner,discussing her troubles to the archdeacon as he lit the church candelabrums. Remembering how cruelly Madame Ferregal had treated her and how she hadn't a smidgen of sympathy for those poorer than she just made Paulette start to cry over knowing she could actually be nearby with the most ruthless man in all of Paris. Cherelle saw Paulette's pain,meowed sweetly and nudged her owner's hand in comfort.  
Grateful for Cherelle's sympathy,Paulette gave her kind-hearted kitten a gentle stroke on the head.  
Clopin came forward to the archdeacon,asking,"What do they have against people who are different anyway?"  
"You can't right all the world's wrongs alone,my child." the archdeacon replied.  
"Well,who can possibly help us?" Clopin asked.  
"No earthly being,I can assure you that." said the archdeacon gently. "But,there is someone in here who can. Someone who is always watching you and will listen to whatever you have to say. You might not think he can hear you but he can. Just try talking to him. He's there."  
Before Clopin could ask any more questions,the archdeacon was gone. Clopin,with the girls and kittens following him,walked down the halls of Notre Dame. He stopped to look at a light shining down on a statue of a woman holding a baby. Clopin didn't know who the statue was of but he felt like the light was shining down from heaven.  
On the other side of the room,the gypsies could see a group of people praying in a sanctuary. What if those people have suffered hard lives as well?  
Clopin turned to Paulette.  
"Do you think God would actually listen to me?" He asked softly.  
"Of course." Paulette replied quietly. "Just try praying to him. You might not think it will do any good but it will. He's sure to answer your prayers somehow."  
Clopin stood there,thinking. He was confused and a little nervous. He had no idea what to say,especially being in the house of God. And how could God possibly hear,listen to or understand someone like him? Clopin was unsure about all this yet,at the same time,it was possible that this would be a good opportunity to actually speak to God whether or not he WOULD listen.  
After a quiet,deep train of thought and without any further questions,Clopin set his gaze at the heavenly looking light and couldn't help but start to sing,  
"I don't know if you can hear me  
or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you would listen  
to a gypsy's prayer.  
Yes,I know I'm just an outcast.  
I shouldn't speak to you.  
Still,I see your face and wonder,  
Were you once and outcast,too?"  
Then,Paulette,Esmeralda and the two kittens followed Clopin down the hallways of the church as he continued to sing,  
"God,help the outcasts  
hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy  
they don't find on earth.  
God,help my people.  
We look to you still.  
God,help the outcasts  
or nobody will."  
Her heart being filled with bliss at the sound of Clopin's beautiful voice,Paulette started to sing,  
"I ask for nothing  
I can get by.  
But I know so many  
less lucky than I.  
God,help the outcasts,  
the poor and down trod.  
I thought we all were  
the children of God."  
Then,Clopin started to sing,  
"I don't know if there's a reason  
why some are blessed,some not.  
Why the few you seem to favor,  
They fear us,flee us,  
try not to see us."  
Paulette sang,  
"God,help the outcasts,  
the tattered,the torn,  
seeking an answer  
to why they were born."  
Clopin joined her in harmony,  
"Winds of misfortune  
had blown them about.  
You've made the outcasts.  
Don't cast them out."  
They'd made there way to a large room with a stain-glassed window where a big beam of sunlight shone through it like a heavenly light.  
Paulette sang,  
"The poor and unlucky."  
Clopin sang,  
"The weak and the odd."  
Then,they both concluded the song in harmony,  
"I thought we all were  
the children of God."  
Their voices echoed throughout the room like those of angels.  
The kittens came rubbing their faces up to their owners' legs. Paulette knelt down,picked up Cherelle who began to purr and lovingly held her close to her heart. Clopin knelt down and picked up Hubert who climbed onto his his shoulder and gave his master a kiss. Clopin stroked Hubert under the chin and Esmeralda gently rubbed the kitten's head. Then,Hubert purred very loudly as he watched Clopin and Esmeralda hug each other. 


	11. Stalked

Suddenly,the silence in Notre Dame was killed by the sound of doors bursting open.  
"Archdeacon!" Frollo could be heard booming. "Some gypsies were out in the town square this morning. I saw one of their carts."  
Clopin gulped,his eyes widened. That cart mentioned had to be his puppet wagon.  
"I know they're in here somewhere." Frollo demanded. "Tell me where they are! You can't lie!"  
"No,I cannot lie." the Archdeacon explained coolly. "They are somewhere in this church."  
The young gypsies felt lurches of fear in their hearts.  
"But,you will not get near them." the Archdeacon continued. "They have claimed sanctuary and you must respect that."  
The gypsies sighed with relief,feeling safe once again.  
"Curses!" Frollo growled quietly as he angrily left the church.  
Though Frollo was gone,Esmeralda still clutched Clopin's hand tightly.  
"Big brother,I'm still nervous." Esmeralda whispered,her eyes shining up at Clopin.  
The young man knelt down and hugged his adopted little sister.  
"Don't be afraid." He said softly. "It's going to be alright. I promise."  
"When can we go back home?" asked Esmeralda.  
"As soon as Frollo has left the town square." Clopin answered.  
Unfortunately,they had to wait until nightfall to leave Notre Dame. There were guards at every door. But,two of the guards had fallen asleep by one door that led out safely. The Archdeacon quietly opened the door and looked around to see if the coast was clear.  
"You may leave now." he whispered to the young gypsies. "But,be careful."  
"Thank you." Clopin said quietly to the Archdeacon as he,Paulette,Esmeralda,Hubert and Cherelle ran out of the church and stealthily into the darkness of night.  
As they quickly and quietly made their way back to the Court of Miracles,Paulette felt a hand grab her arms and another hold her mouth. While Clopin and Esmeralda went on with Hubert bounding by their side,Cherelle stopped and investigated Paulette's captor. It was Madame Ferregal!  
"You have defied me for the last time." Ferregal hissed. "Come home with me at once,or else,I'll..." She was interrupted by Paulette giving her a bite on the hand. Ferregal groaned and let Paulette free.  
"I'll never come with you." Paulette whispered angrily. "You never cared for me or my father. You just wanted to torment me the rest of my life and I've done nothing to deserve that. "  
"Be quiet!" Ferregal hissed,her temper rising.  
"You be quiet!" Paulette's voice started to raise a little. "My father trusted you to take care of me but you only treat me as if I'm nothing. The gypsies never treat me that way. They know I'm somebody and they are all kind to me."  
"Silence!" Ferregal growled,her voice also starting to raise.  
But,Paulette continued,"That's who I want to live with. Some people who actually care about me and who I can actually call family. I shouldn't have my life wasted with an arrogant,heartless witch!"  
"SHUT UP!" Madame Ferregal roared,slapping poor Paulette to the ground.  
The young girl looked up at her furious stepmother while trying to get up. She had a few scratches and got a little dirty.  
"If that's the way it must be," Madame Ferregal whispered in a threatening tone. "I'll have to get you back by force. Either,you'll lead me to the Court of Miracles and help me end the reign of gypsies or you can go home and stay in your cold,dark room for the rest of your life."  
Paulette hesitated. Then,replied,"Why don't you just kill me instead?"  
"As you wish." Ferregal said gruffly.  
She grabbed Paulette by the wrists once more and lifted a shiny,razor-sharp knife up in readiness to murder the young lady.  
"May you burn!" Ferregal shouted.  
But,just when she was about to stab Paulette right in the heart,Cherelle leaped into the air,screeching as she spread out her claws and began to scratch Madame Ferregal's face repeatedly.  
Paulette made her escape and once Cherelle was done giving Ferregal what she deserved,she darted after her mistress.  
Ferregal got up to find the two youngsters gone. She glared. And yet,straight ahead she could see the light of a torch over in a graveyard. Could that be Paulette? The wicked woman got to her feet and went to investigate.  
Meanwhile,Paulette held her torch in the darkness of the catacombs with Cherelle staying close to her at all times. But,soon enough,before they could even make it into the Court of Miracles,Paulette heard footsteps. Cherelle hid behind her as the footsteps got louder. Paulette felt fear in her heart as the stalker came closer and closer to her. She could hear Madame Ferregal whispering,"There you are,you little wretch!"  
Immediately,Paulette alerted the gypsies,crying,"Help! Spy! Spy!"  
The flame of her torch went out and the room grew bright again from the lights of even more torches as a big group of gypsies dressed as skeletons emerged from their hiding places and grabbed hold of Madame Ferregal. Stepping forward was their leader,eying Paulette's stepmother with a look of suspicion.  
"Well,well,well!" He said. "What have we here?"  
"A trespasser!" One gypsy cried.  
"A spy!" another one added.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ferregal yelled at them. "What do you horrid gypsy vermin have up your..."  
She was interrupted by one of the gypsies gagging her.  
"And not just any spy." Paulette exclaimed. "It's my stepmother. She has joined Frollo in trying to terminate the gypsies."  
All the gypsies gasped and each gave Madame Ferregal an angry look. Even Cherelle held back her ears and hissed at the cruel woman.  
Ferregal,being all tied up,growled from behind her gag and struggled furiously trying to get unbound.  
"I see." Clopin said,his hands on his hips. "Well,Madame Ferregal,how very clever of you to have found our hideaway. Yet,you will not live to tell the tale."  
Then he gestured to the way to the court,crying to the other gypsies,"Take her away!"  
They carried her up to the gallows where a noose awaited her. As Clopin announced a hanging to the whole court,one of the gypsies rung the noose around Amella's neck. She glared at Paulette. What she said behind that gag,Paulette dared not know.  
Paulette folded her arms,saying,"Sorry,Stepmother! But,you're getting your just desserts."  
Then,Paulette came closer to her stepmother and tossed an apple pie into her face.  
"Get it?" Paulette cried. "Just...Desserts?"  
They all started to laugh.  
"Like my mother used to tell me," Paulette said,picking an apple chunk out of the pie filling leaking down Madame Ferregal's face. "Always beware...bad apples!"  
The laughter grew louder.  
"Aww!" Clopin giggled. "Isn't that just the SWEETEST thing?"  
Soon,the whole court was roaring with laughter.  
Madame Ferregal could take no more. She started to jolt back and forth,her face flushed with fury.  
"Well,guess we'd better get on with our duty." Clopin exclaimed. "Paulette,would you like to do the honors?"  
Paulette suddenly snapped into silence.  
"What honors?" She asked.  
"Why,hanging her,of course." Clopin replied,pointing to the lever.  
Paulette was hesitant. She had never before killed anyone in her life and she didn't feel right about doing it. Of course,Amella deserved it,but,what would happen if Paulette had actually killed her? Would she become a criminal? Or would she earn the honor and respect of every person in Paris who disliked the horrible lady?  
Paulette's silence caused a great chatter of mumbling to the whole throng of gypsies.  
"Well,Paulette?" Clopin said. "Go ahead!"  
"I-I can't." Paulette stammered. "I-I've never killed anyone before. It dosn't seem right."  
"You'll be doing it for your own good,Paulette." Clopin explained. "And for the good of the whole clan. It would have even been the best thing for your papa if he knew she would be so bad to you."  
Paulette thought about it for a while,when,suddenly,she could actually make out something Madame Ferregal said to her behind the gag,"What's the problem,Paulette? Are you not tough enough to take on your mean,ol' stepmother? You little daddy's girl! You COWARD!"  
When hearing the cruel jeer of her stepmother,something snapped inside of Paulette and she almost went insane.  
"Nobody lives through calling the queen of gypsies a coward!" Paulette screeched.  
She lunged for the lever and,with one strong yank,Madame Ferregal was dead.  
The whole court began to cheer for Paulette who started shaking her head and looking at what she had done. What was her problem? Had she gone totally crazy? And about calling herself "queen of gypsies" in front of the whole court,how could she do that when she and Clopin weren't even married? Feeling humiliated and like some sort of murderous mad woman,Paulette felt her heart racing as well as aching for what she had done.  
"You did it,Paulette!" Clopin cried,happily. "Now,we're all sure that Madame Ferregal is out of your life forever and she'll never bother you again."  
Paulette had her mind more on her sudden reaction in front of everyone and looked more frightened than happy. She had just killed someone. What would her parents think if they saw what she'd done? And could the gypsies actually trust her any more after she had gone so crazy and acted so rashly?  
"What's the matter?" Clopin asked,confused by the look on Paulette's face.  
Paulette didn't answer. She just fled off of the gallows and into her caravan,covering herself under her blanket in shame. 


	12. Memories

Clopin ran straight to Paulette's caravan and saw her shape hiding under her soft,greenish-blue blanket and heard her breathing heavily in fear.  
"Cheri," Clopin called softly. "Are you okay?"  
Paulette was silent. She didn't know whether Clopin was showing concern or just pretending to. She felt terrible about what she had just done. Whatever happened to that innocent young girl who used to play in the meadow with her animal friends? What was she becoming? Paulette was afraid Clopin secretly didn't trust her any more despite how proud he acted of her.  
"Paulette?" Clopin called again.  
Clopin knelt down by Paulette's side and pulled back the blanket to reveal her tear-stained face.  
"Peek-a-boo!" He said,playfully,hoping his cheery tone would cheer Paulette up.  
She looked up at Clopin's smiling face. He giggled. Paulette gave Clopin a brief smile but then lowered her face in shame again.  
Laying his playfulness aside,Clopin grew serious and said to her,"Paulette,tell me what's wrong. Your stepmother is out of your life forever,you should be happy."  
"I know," Paulette finally started to speak. "but,what if I'm turning into some crazy killer? I feel like everyone here might have secretly lost their trust in me. I might not belong here anymore."  
"No,Paulette," Clopin cried. "That's not true! I'm sure everyone still loves and trusts you!"  
"Don't lie to me." Paulette said.  
"I'm not lying!" Clopin insisted. "They're all fine about it. Sometimes,when I have to hang someone,I go a little insane myself."  
Paulette looked up at Clopin.  
"Really?" She asked. She had no idea that could actually happen with her sweet Clopin.  
"Yes," Clopin replied. "It can be so uncontrollable that I even find it FUN hanging spies. That sounds a bit silly,no?"  
Clopin began to laugh loudly.  
"Yeah,I guess so." Paulette said,starting to laugh,too. Clopin had finally made her feel better.  
"So,believe me," Clopin continued. "I've shown much crazier actions than you ever could have and everyone here is used to it. Besides,even if something,big or little,might snap inside you and you end up killing someone,it could never make me love you less than I already do. I know your heart. Its kindness and purity humbles me and yet at the same time makes me feel like a better leader than before. I'll always have a strong affection for you no matter what."  
Paulette smiled. Then remembered.  
"What about me calling myself..."  
"...Queen of gypsies?" Clopin finished for her. "It's alright! No big deal."  
"But,I said it in front of the whole court." Paulette explained. "Screamed it,in fact."  
"It's alright,Paulette!" Clopin cried,sounding rather straightforward. "I still love you no matter what you say or do."  
Surprised,Paulette looked up at Clopin.  
"Really?" She asked. Could it actually be the man she loved was in serious love with her,too?  
"Yes!" Clopin assured her,his face wearing a look of sincerity.  
A huge smile grew between Paulette's red,tear-stained cheeks and she suddenly sat straight up from her bed and proudly admitted,"I love you,too,Clopin!"  
Paulette felt her heart be mended with great joy as she and Clopin looked at each other lovingly. She knew all along that it was love at first sight. Yet,before either of them could say anymore,they heard a small voice by the door of the caravan,"Big brother?"  
They both looked to see Esmeralda peeking in,frightened.  
"I had a bad dream." She said,he voice sounding sad and scared.  
"Oh,Esmeralda," Clopin cried as he noticed she was about to cry. He could tell that it was a terrible nightmare. "It's alright! Come here!"  
Esmeralda ran to Clopin and they both embraced.  
"It was awful." Esmeralda cried,her voice breaking with emotion.  
"Shhhh!" Clopin whispered to her,cradling her close to his heart. "There,there! It was just a dream. Don't cry."  
Then,he turned to Paulette,saying,"It's late,Paulette. You should get some rest now."  
Paulette nodded in agreement and rested her head down on her pillow. Cherelle came and snuggled up to her,purring.  
"Goodnight." She said to Clopin and Esmeralda.  
"Goodnight,Paulette." They both replied.  
Before Clopin could take Esmeralda back to bed,he felt her tugging his sleeve.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I gotta go." She replied.  
"What?" Clopin cried. "You can't leave this place. Where would you go?"  
"No," Esmeralda said through gritted teeth. "I mean I gotta go really bad. You know?"  
"...Oh!" Clopin laughed and smacked his forehead for not knowing what she meant in the first place. "I knew that." He added jokingly.

"Right." Giggled Esmeralda.

Then,he took her by the hand and escorted her to the gypsy toilets,knowing after having that bad dream that she would be too afraid to go alone.  
Later that night,as Clopin and Esmeralda slept together in Esmeralda's bed,Clopin was dragged into a little dream of his own. He was in a large meadow where the sun was shining,the birds were singing and colorful wildflowers grew all over the grass so green.  
"Where am I?" Clopin wondered as he watched a butterfly dance before his eyes.  
Then,Clopin saw a little boy frolicking through the grass after the butterfly,laughing as he went. The boy looked familiar. He wore an earring on one ear which meant he had to be a gypsy. He had black shoulder-length hair,tan skin,dark eyes and a bright smile.  
Suddenly,Clopin noticed a gypsy woman carrying a picnic basket and holding her husband's hand as they came down the hill with two little girls running into the meadow to join the boy in his antics. All these people looked familiar to Clopin. The two girls reminded him of his sisters when they were younger and the couple looked like his mother and father. Clopin then realized that it was his family and that little boy was him. His parents helped each other prepare the picnic as the two girls were creating flower crowns. Just when Jaqueline had finished hers and put it upon her head,the younger Clopin came sneaking up to her and surprised her with a sudden,"Tag! You're it!"  
Jaqueline went running after her fast little brother,both of them laughing.  
Nadja had just finished her flower crown and right after she placed it on her head,she felt her sister touch her and heard her cry,"Tag! You're it!"  
Nadja gleefully joined in the game and ran after her two older siblings. She caught up to Clopin and tagged him.  
"You're it!" She shouted,laughing.  
"Time for lunch,little ones!" Their mother called.  
"Coming,Mama!" They all cried in unison.  
The girls darted toward their parents trying to get away from Clopin who was running after them,ready to tag them. Nadja and Jaqueline had reached the picnic blanket,which they had claimed the safety base.  
"Hey,no fair!" Clopin cried,still running for them.  
"Alright,settle down,you little whirlwind!" his father laughed,grabbing him and lifting him up.  
The older Clopin stood there watching.  
"Papa." He whispered,feeling nostalgic.  
Watching as his father playfully swung younger Clopin around,both laughing loudly,just brought tears to his eyes. Why did those good days have to fly? Why did his parents have to leave him?  
Just when the family was getting settled down and ready for the picnic,all their eyes shot to their right as they noticed a figure on top of the hill. Clopin looked to see what the family had spotted. Frollo was standing there with a horde of soldiers coming towards the gypsies.  
"No!" Clopin cried,waking himself up from his dream.  
He looked around and sighed with relief to know it was all just a dream. It was early in morning. Esmeralda was awake and already out of bed. Clopin noticed she was giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Clopin asked her.  
"Clopin," She laughed. "why didn't you go before you went to bed?"  
"What do you mean?" Clopin asked.  
He then noticed he was feeling wet underneath himself and looked under the covers to reveal a dark,smelly spot he had formed on the bed sheet while he was asleep. Clopin threw the covers back over his legs and blushed a deep crimson. Esmeralda continued to laugh.  
"I didn't know grown-ups could wet the bed!" Esmeralda cried,hysterically.  
"Stop it,Esmeralda!" Clopin cried,feeling very embarrassed. "This barely ever happens. Besides,I was having a very emotional dream and it was getting scary."  
"I'm sorry!" Esmeralda continued laughing uncontrollably. "It's just so funny!"  
Suddenly,the little Clopin puppet popped out of nowhere with squeaky laughter.  
"Clopin had a wee-wee!" it teased in a high sing-song voice.  
"Hush!" Clopin shouted,hitting his puppet on the head.  
Just then,Paulette came to them.  
"Guys," She began. But she was interrupted by Clopin jumping right in front of her.

"No! It's not what you think!" He cried.

Paulette stared at Clopin,confused.

Clopin chuckled nervously. "Um….It seems Esmeralda had a little accident." he said,trying to hide what really happened.

"Hey!" cried Esmeralda,offended.

"Okay,fine!" Clopin confessed. "_I_ had a little accident. But,please,don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry." Paulette replied sweetly. "Your secret's safe with us. Anyway,I just remembered that we forgot to gather our belongings yesterday and we left them at the town square."  
"Oh,that's right!" Esmeralda cried. "I forgot about my tambourine. I hope they didn't break it or anything."  
"We have to get over to the square and get back my puppet wagon and your instruments." said Clopin. "My poor horse is probably worried about us."  
"And starving." added the little puppet.  
"Oh the poor thing." said Esmeralda. "I hope it's alright."  
"We'll go find out about it all after breakfast." Clopin said to her with a comforting smile.  
"But,I wanna go now!" Esmeralda insisted eagerly.  
"It would probably be best to go now since it's so early and the guards are probably still asleep." Paulette agreed. "If we could just go carefully without getting caught and we can get back here in time for breakfast."  
Clopin nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Okay! We'll go just as soon as I remove this dirty sheet...and change my tights." He blushed.  
Hubert took a whiff at the spot where Clopin had urinated.  
Clopin noticed him and wagged his finger,warning,"Now,Hubert,don't get any ideas."


	13. Confrontation

Quietly,the young gypsies crept through the streets of Paris,keeping their eyes peeled for Frollo and his men. When they had reached the town square,they saw Clopin's wagon standing out there in front of the cathedral of Notre Dame which was surrounded by snoozing guards. With Clopin in the lead,the five of them(including Hubert and Cherelle) ran straight to the wagon,quickly but quietly. Clopin's horse saw them and gave a soft whinny on seeing someone approaching the wagon.  
"Shhh." Clopin whispered to the horse,petting her on the nose. "Easy,girl." And he held out a carrot to the horse which she happily munched away on.  
Esmeralda and Paulette went into Clopin's wagon to find their instruments unharmed.  
"Everything seems alright." Clopin told them from outside the wagon. "Are you girls ready to go?"  
The two girls nodded.  
"Please,be careful." Paulette reminded him.  
"Hey,I'm the Gypsy King." Clopin replied,confidently. "I know how to stay out of harm's way."  
Paulette trusted him. She knew Clopin was very clever and crafty. So,even if they did get into trouble,he could always find a way out of it.  
So,Hubert and Cherelle went into the wagon with Paulette and Esmeralda as Clopin settled himself into the driver's seat. Paulette gave Clopin a signal to go and at that,Clopin gave the reins a gentle tug and the horse began to pull the wagon out of the town square. Their plan was working just swimmingly when suddenly...  
DING! DONG! DING! DONG!  
Quasimodo,the young bellringer of Notre Dame who was unknowing of the young gypsies,had just started to ring the morning mass which had caused the guards to stir.  
"Quick! Faster!" Clopin whispered to his horse,nervous as he whipped the reins on the horse's rear end which in response the horse started to pick up some speed.  
"Hold on,mes amis." Clopin said,being as careful as possible. "This could be a bumpy ride."  
Just when Clopin thought they were out of the guards' way for sure,he heard one of them shouting,"The gypsies are going that way!"  
Paulette could feel her heart pounding throughout her body as she heard the sound of footsteps and horses' hooves coming closer and closer to them. She knew the guards were coming their way. So,she jumped off the wagon.  
"What are you doing?" Esmeralda cried.  
"You guys keep going." Paulette answered. "I'll hold these guys off."  
Clopin had heard her but didn't want her to be the one standing up to all those guards. She could get hurt or even killed. He couldn't let this go on. So,he gave the reins a tug and told his horse to heel which she did. He leaped off of the wagon and ran straight for Paulette.  
"No,Paulette!" He cried.  
He grabbed her fist and they both ran off with Esmeralda by their side.  
The guards had soon lost sight of them but kept moving in case they would see them again. They passed an alley which the three youngsters have chosen to be their hiding place. Once the guards were gone,Clopin poked his head out of the alley finding it safe to come out.  
"Come on out,girls." He said softly. "The coast is clear."  
And the three of them headed back to Clopin's wagon.  
Before they could get ready to leave,they saw Frollo's horse trotting up their path.  
"Quick,hide!" Clopin whispered. And the three of them went straight into the wagon to hide from Frollo's sight.  
Frollo got off his horse looking suspicious. Clopin took a quick peek from the puppet theater window then went back to hiding,making sure Frollo wouldn't have seen him.  
They all kept quiet as Frollo came closer to the wagon.  
There was a chill in the air which floated into the wagon and tickled Clopin's nose. Clopin gave his nose a wiggle to keep himself from sneezing. Unfortunately,it was of no avail.  
"ACHOO!" Clopin cried.  
Frollo heard it and immediately went straight into the wagon,found the frightened puppeteer and grabbed his fist,pulling him outside.  
"Just as I expected!" Frollo boomed.  
One of the guards came up and held Clopin's wrists together.  
"Let me go!" Clopin yelled at them. But,his voice was suddenly muffled by the hand of another guard holding his mouth.  
"Quiet,you fool!" Said the guard. Then,he turned to Frollo. "Is this the gypsy you were looking for,your honor?"  
"Yes!" Frollo answered. "This is the rat guilty of kidnapping Madame Ferregal's stepdaughter. He will be sentenced to death for it."  
Clopin wriggled in the guards' grasps,trying to get away.  
Paulette sprang into to action.  
"Leave him alone!" She cried.  
All eyes shot toward Paulette.  
"He didn't kidnap me." She continued. "I ran away with him. Madame Ferregal was cruel to me and I deserved a better life with someone who would treat me with love and kindness."  
A third guard came up behind Paulette and knocked her really hard on the head with the handle of his sword and she fell unconscious.  
"No!" Clopin cried,his voice still muffled from behind the guard's hand.  
Esmeralda came out from the wagon and began to beat her fist on one of the guards.  
"I won't let you hurt my big brother!" She cried.  
The guard picked the girl up by the skirt of her dress. Esmeralda grew a bit nervous.  
"What have we here?" he jeered. "A little gypsy girl standing up for her big bwothew!"  
All the other guards and even Frollo laughed. Clopin glared at them for mocking her.  
Just when the guard least expected it,Esmeralda gave him a sock in the jaw and he lost grip of her. Esmeralda was free. The angry guard started to run after her with the help of another guard.  
"Clopin,help!" Esmeralda shouted.  
One of the guards was still holding Clopin by the wrists. Clopin wriggled in the guard's firm grasp.  
"Leave her alone!" He shouted,angrily.  
But,the guard holding him used his other hand to cover up the lad's mouth.  
Hubert saw what was going on and leaped out of the wagon and onto the guard's face.  
"Agghh! Get it off me!" he screamed as the kitten started clawing his face up.  
Clopin,finally free,proudly watched as his pet fought off the guard.  
Esmeralda ran straight to the loving arms of her "brother".  
As the two other guards noticed the first one run off,crying,Hubert came up to them,arched his back and hissed. They knew it meant trouble and began to run before the kitten started attacking them,too.  
"Come back here,you cowards!" Frollo shouted. "Fine! I'll just have to handle these troublemakers myself."  
But,before he could lay a finger on either Esmeralda or Clopin,Hubert and Cherelle both leaped onto Frollo. Hubert began to scratch up the minister's face.  
"Get off me,you little vermin!" Frollo shouted.  
The fur on Hubert's body started to tickle Frollo's nose and then suddenly,Frollo let out a big sneeze that sent Hubert flying off of his face and into Clopin's arms.  
Frollo lost his patience and growled,"Accursed gypsies! You may get away with it this time,but,someday,I'll get each and everyone of you. You haven't seen the last of me."  
Just when the minister had finished speaking,Cherelle,sitting on top of his hat,began to wiggle her tail in his face."  
"Oh,no!" Frollo cried. "Not another...anoth...ACHOO!"  
Cherelle leaped off of Frollo's hat and onto the top of the wagon and they all watched as the fed up minister ran off to his horse.  
"No more cats! No more cats!" Frollo yelled. "You horrid gypsies wait and see! You'll get yours yet!"  
Then he got onto his horse and quickly rode away.  
"Au revoir,sucker!" Clopin cried and he and Esmeralda both did raspberries at Frollo as he rode away.  
"Haha! We sure showed him." Esmeralda laughed.  
They gave each other a high five.  
Cherelle jumped down from the wagon and went over to Paulette who lay still on the ground.  
"Paulette!" Clopin cried,happily. "Get up! We're safe now!"  
No reply.  
"Paulette,their gone." Clopin said.  
Still no reply.  
"Paulette,wake up!" Esmeralda chimed in.  
She tried shaking her bit that didn't help either.  
"W-w-what's wrong with her?" Esmeralda asked,starting to sound worried.  
Clopin knelt down beside Paulette and began to shake her himself. She didn't stir.  
"She's alright,isn't she?" Esmeralda asked.  
Clopin was silent. He looked at Paulette's unconscious body. It looked like she was dead. Clopin looked back up at Esmeralda with a hopeless look in his eyes. Esmeralda's lips began to quiver. They both believed that Paulette was dead.  
Clopin lifted Paulette's body up to his chest.  
"Don't leave me,Paulette." He said softly. "Please,don't leave me. You've been such a great part of my life and ever since we first met,I knew we were meant to be. If not for your kindness and bravery,I would've been a goner." Clopin's eyes started to well up with tears and his voice cracked with emotion. "Please,don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Esmeralda began to cry,too and the two kittens lowered their heads in sadness.  
Feeling sure enough that his true love was dead,Clopin held Paulette's face up and gave her one last kiss on the lips. Then,he sadly lowered her head back down. But,before Clopin could get up and carry Paulette,he heard her groaning and looked down at her. Paulette's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Clopin,smiling.  
"Clopin." She said softly.  
"Paulette!" Clopin cried happily. "You're alive!"  
Esmeralda,Hubert and Cherelle looked up smiling to see Paulette was okay.  
Clopin realized that his kiss had awaken his sleeping princess like something out of a fairy tale.  
"How romantic!" He thought to himself.  
Then,he and Paulette embraced each other lovingly and shared another romantic kiss.  
When they have finished,they got up and Clopin said,"Come,my friends. Let's go home."  
And they happily got back to the Court of Miracles,safe and sound.


	14. Happily Ever After

Paulette and Clopin were so happy with each other that they decided to get married one fine day. Clopin offered Paulette his mother's ring which the young woman promised never to lose,Aunt Marie created some beautiful outfits for them to wear on their wedding day,Claire and Danielle had payed a visit to their old friend and went to spread the word to the forest near Paulette's old house about the gypsies' marriage,and Esmeralda sighed as she thought to herself,"Someday,MY prince will come."  
On that very day after so much preparations,they had their wedding out in the secret meadow and the event was so glorious that even Paulette's animal friends came all the way just to see it.  
Jaqueline and Nadja volunteered to be the bride's maids and Esmeralda was chosen to be the flower girl.  
Aunt Marie cried tears of joy at seeing her nephew get married.  
All the forest animals were sighing happily for their friend,Paulette.  
Clopin,his heart filled with rapture,was soon looking down the isle at his blushing bride coming toward him.  
A mumble of happy comments spread throughout the crowd of watchers,  
"They look so beautiful!"  
"Aren't they a cute couple?"  
"I'm so happy for both of them."  
Once the wedding talker had finished his speech,Danielle and Claire both lifted up Paulette's veil to show her lovely,smiling face to her prince.  
Then,Danielle perched on Clopin's shoulder,whispering,"You've got yourself a great catch here. Good luck!"  
"Oh,how come YOU get to wish the groom good luck?" Claire complained.  
Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head. Claire would never change,would she? Paulette and Clopin just laughed.  
Then,finally,the happy couple embraced each other with the most romantic kiss they have ever shared. The crowd cheered as the two of them walked down the isle. Jaqueline and Nadya both carried the back of Paulette's wedding dress and Esmeralda followed,tossing daisy petals everywhere. Hubert and Cherelle each stood by the side of their owner as they walked down the isle.  
A special wedding wagon waited for them at the end of the carpet and on the back hung a sign reading,"Just Married!"  
Clopin held the door for his bride for her to get in first and went in after her. Hubert and Cherelle hopped in,too,for they wanted to join their masters on their honeymoon.  
Before they left,Paulette and Clopin poked their heads out of a window to wave good-bye to everyone. They all waved back,wishing the two good luck. Then,with a crack of the reins,the wagon was off and rolling down an open path to a whole new adventure waiting for the two.  
This was the happiest day of Paulette's life. Now she and Clopin could spend the rest of their lives together forever. They would share laughter and tears. They would sing and dance and travel the world together.  
They kissed each other once again as they rode off on their honeymoon,knowing they would live happily ever after.


End file.
